Besoin de toi
by Rajhna
Summary: FIC TERMINEE. Le frère de James Potter vient de mourir et il laisse derrière lui sa fille unique. James, est son seul parent, il l'emmène chez lui. Le travail l'épuise et James a besoin d'une gouvernante ... Lily Evans?
1. Léa

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient. Tous les persos sont à J. K Rowling et l'idée est à Badnever : c'est une réponse à son défi.

Chapitre 1 : Léa

3 octobre 1979. 22h30

Un jeune homme courrait à travers cet hôpital comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il essaya de repérer l'accueil et arriva essoufflé devant les dames qui le regardaient avec surprise.

A bout de souffle, il prononça :

Potter, Jack Potter, précisa t-il

Chambre n°452.

Le jeune homme ne fit ni une ni deux et au lieu d'attendre l'ascenseur, il emprunta les escaliers et les cavala à une vitesse extrême.

Epuisé, il continua de courir gardant une main sur sa hanche en raison d'un poing de côté.

Il s'affala sur un banc et attendit que la médicomage sort de la pièce. Le jeune homme l'accosta aussitôt.

Docteur, Jack….prononça t-il.

Vous êtes ?

Son frère. James Potter.

Je……

Ses paroles se perdirent dans sa gorge.

Je suis désolée, dit-elle enfin.

James n'y croyait pas. Il reculait tout en regardant la médicomage. « Elle faisait une erreur, il ne pouvait pas mourir, ce n'était pas possible, Jack ne pouvait pas mourir à cause d'un stupide accident, c'était insensé. »

Il s'assit péniblement, prenant sa tête entre ses mains tout en versant des milliers de larmes.

« c'était impossible…….. »

Mr Potter, appela l'infirmière.

James était maintenant assis dans la salle d'attente, buvant un café pour se ressaisir.

Il leva la tête vers elle, un homme l'accompagnait : Sirius Black avait les yeux rougis et évita de croiser le regard de son ami.

L'infirmière s'en alla et Sirius s'assit à côté de lui.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans le silence. Puis comme par télépathie, ils se levèrent tous les deux et sortirent de l'hospital.

Arrivés dehors, James aspira l'air frais tandis que Sirius le regarda.

James….

Mmmhh

Léa

James portait sa veste dans ses mains et sonna à la porte de la maison de son frère. Une femme de ménage lui ouvrit la porte.

Où est Léa ?

Elle dort Monsieur. Monsieur n'est pas là ?

Non. Il….il ne reviendra plus.

Maria plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris.

Allez dormir Maria.

4 octobre 1979.

J'emmène Léa à la maison. A présent, il est inutile de venir nettoyer ici, Maria. Voici votre salaire, dit-il en lui donnant un chèque. Veuillez préparer les valises de Léa.

Maria refoula ses larmes lorsqu'elle vit Léa, une fillette de 7 ans descendre joyeusement les escaliers.

Papa est arrivé Maria ? de toute façon je ne lui parle plus. Il m'avait promis une partie de jeu et il n'est pas revenu.

En entendant ces paroles, les larmes de Maria redoublèrent, et elle courut pour empêcher Léa de la voir pleurer.

Léa se douta cependant de quelque chose et traversa d'un pas rapide la distance qui la séparait du salon.

Oncle James, cria t-elle en sautant de joie.

James se retourna et n'eut qu'à ouvrir ses bras pour qu'une fillette se jette sur lui.

Bien dormi ?

Où est Papa ?

James l'installa sur ses genoux.

Tu viens chez moi ?

Où est Papa ? répéta Léa.

James se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras.

Léa le repoussa de ses petites mains et lui cria :

Où est Papa ?

Il essaya de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle l'en empêcha :

Où est Papa ? insista t-elle.

Mort, chuchota t-il. Il est….

Léa se dégagea complètement de lui :

Menteur !

La voiture vous attend, et les valises sont déjà dans la voiture Monsieur, dit alors Maria.

Où est Léa ?

Dans sa chambre Monsieur. Elle refuse de vous suivre.

James monta les escaliers et entra dans la chambre de la petite fille : Léa était dans son lit et pleurait.

James s'assit sur le lit et la regarda :

On y va Léa ?

Je ne veux pas venir avec toi.

Tu vas resté toute seule ici, non ?

Non, papa va revenir.

James détourna les yeux, à ce moment-là Léa alla dans ses bras.

Papa va revenir, n'est ce pas ?

James la porta et lui chuchota.

On va à la maison.

Reviews !


	2. La nouvelle vie

LES RAR 

**Halexia Black** : C'est vrai que c'est triste mais c'est pour commencer la fic, je voulais direct amener le problème !Oui t'as raison c'est justement ça rien que pour mettre en place !En tout cas merci beaucoup !

**Liliz mamba** : oui tu as tout a fait raison, il est mignon James mais tu verras qu'il sera très dur avec Lily, très méchant !u aimes ce caractère là ?Oui maintenant il doit s'occuper de Léa !En tout cas merci beaucoup pour la review !

**Faby.fan** : Oui c'est vrai que le premier chapitre est très triste, mais j'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu t'amuseras à la lire !lol ! Grand merci à toi !

**Lady Lyanna** : Alors tu aimes mon premier chapitre ? Merci merci beaucoup !ça me fait très plaisir !merci merci !

**Arie-Evans** : en fait rassure-toi ce n'est que le premier chapitre qui est triste, la suite fait un peu rire et il y a de grandes tensions entre Lily et James !En tout cas vraiment merci pour les compliments, j'espère que le second chapitre te plait aussi !

**Sady** : oui oui je continue cette fic, car dans un autre site les autres en sont fans et j'en suis au chapitre 6, merci pour le compliment mais j'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire !merci beaucoup !

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 2 : La nouvelle vie.**

Voici ta nouvelle chambre Léa.

Léa la parcourut du regard et s'installa. James la regard au seuil de la porte et referma la porte.

Comment vas-tu faire pour t'occuper de la petite ? Entre le travail et .. enfin c'est un peu difficile non ?

Je sais bien Sirius. Je ne sais pas comment s'y prenait mon frère, il savait et s'occuper de son travail et d'elle.

Bah s'il a réussit et bien toi aussi tu peux le faire.

Mais c'est pas pareil, elle c'était sa fille….

Silence pendant quelques minutes.

Enfin je veux dire, lui il a connut sa naissance et tout, moi … en une journée … De toute façon, je sais que je peux compter sur vous si il y a un problème. Remus et toi.

Ne t'inquiète pas, on va pas te lâcher.

C'était le soir. Les garçons avaient pour habitude d'acheter quelque chose pour manger ensemble, ou sinon ils étaient toujours inviter chez la nouvelle petite amie de Sirius, ou bien ils allaient manger dehors … mais maintenant avec Léa … fallait changer …

Les trois garçons se regardèrent.

Remus se leva et décida d'aller acheter quelque chose. Les garçons furent rassurés, mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent que Remus n'avait pas acheté quelque chose de déjà prêt mais avait carrément fait les courses.

James le prit à part.

Mais …

Ecoute James, tu ne voulais tout de même pas que j'achète des sandwichs à ta nièce, tu tiens à sa santé, alors prépare-nous quelque chose de digestif.

Mais comment … je ne sais pas faire la cuisine. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'apprendre.

Alors pour ta nièce…

Il en est …

Il se retint.

James alla dans la cuisine et fouilla dans le frigo ce qui lui serait utile, mais voyant qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment, il s'assit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Léa arriva et se mit à rire.

tu es comme Papa.

James en entendant cette phrase la mit sur ses genoux.

Comment ça ? demanda t-il.

Quand il est embarrassé, il regarde tout le bordel qu'il a foutu.

Il était embarrassé ?

De temps en temps.

Pourquoi ?

James !

James regarda Remus.

James lui tendit Léa et s'en alla brusquement dehors triste des confidences que lui avait faites Léa.

« Que devait-il faire ? Léa était si jeune…. Comment n'a t-il pas pu voir que son frère était embarrassé de temps en temps. Il avait toujours cru que son frère était heureux avec sa fille, pas de peine, pas de chagrin. Qu'il savait s'en sortir tout le temps. »

Il se sentait nul, il était un traître. Il avait passé le plus de son temps avec Sirius et Remus et avait comme laissé Jack de côté. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Il était minuit quand il rentra. Il alla voir la chambre de Léa et celle-ci dormit paisiblement.

Il sortit et se retrouva face à Remus.

Elle a mangé ?

Oui. Sirius nous a emmené dans un restaurant.

Sirius a fait ça ?

Pour Léa.

James le regarda.

Pourquoi tu me dis ça comme ça ?

Je sais c'est quoi ton problème James.

Arrête Remus, tu ne sais pas.

Je sais tes sentiments envers Léa.

Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. J'aime Léa.

Comment sais-tu que j'allais dire le contraire ?

James ne dit rien.

Je vais aller dormir. Je suis fatigué.

Et il s'en alla.

Le lendemain, James et Sirius se levèrent de bonne heure, prirent un bon café et quittèrent la maison. James n'adressa aucune parole à Remus.

Remus s'installa dans le salon et attendit que Léa se réveille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Léa arriva en courrant :

Où sont oncle James et oncle Sirius ?

Ils sont partit au travail.

Ohhh j'aurai voulu leur dire au revoir.

Tu les verras ce soir.

Remus s'occupa lui-même de la petite Léa. Il lui préparait les repas, et dès qu'elle avait fini il jouait avec elle. Si James ne voulait pas s'occuper de cet enfant, il le ferait, pour elle et pour l'amour de Jack.

Lorsque James rentra tard le soir, Léa était déjà en train de dormir. Il alla discrètement dans la chambre de la petite fille, après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit même si elle dormait déjà, il quitta la pièce.

Prochain Chapitre : Lily Evans arrive dans le manoir.


	3. Lily Evans

**Sady** : Merci pour la review !Alors pour Jack, ouais tu vas en savoir petit à petit sur lui, mais pas d'un seul coup ! en tout cas je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise !

**Arie-Evans** : Merci pour les compliments, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu et j'espère que celui-ci aussi te plaira !

**Drudrue** : Ouais c'est vrai que ça fait de la peine que la petite Léa demande si son père va revenir, mais bon elle est petite elle ne comprend pas !Bah James tu vas voir comment il est, et je suis sûre que dans cette fic-ci aussi tu vas un peu le détester !Ah ouais bah pour James c'est pas son gosse et il avait jamais envisagé de s'en occuper un !Lily va faire son entrée oui !C'est AU parce que James ne connaît pas Lily !

Chapitre 3 : Lily Evans 

Ainsi durant une semaine, c'était Remus qui s'occupait de la petite Léa. James et Sirius qui se sauvaient tôt et qui rentraient tard ne la voyaient jamais, mais James n'oubliait jamais d'aller la voir les soirs pendant qu'elle dormait.

Remus essayait de percer ce que lui cachait James, mais celui-ci n'avait nullement envie de se confier.

Remus savait que l'entrée de Léa dans la vie de James l'avait complètement changé, il pensait que James n'aimait pas que Léa se trouve dans leur maison, dans leur intimité. Pour lui prouver le contraire, James avait commencer par s'occuper de l'alimentation de sa nièce. En effet le grand James Potter apprenait à cuisiner. Mais cela ne suffisait pas : Léa réclamait des sorties, elle voulait qu'on s'occupe un peu plus d'elle, que l'on joue avec elle.

Sirius et James faisaient de gros efforts, les week-end ils l'emmenaient faire des tours de manège pour lui dégourdir les jambes, mais en même temps on les appelait souvent en mission.

James était vraiment débordée, entre l'enterrement et s'occuper de Léa il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait dû appeler tous les amis de son frère pour l'enterrement. Il n'avait pas pleuré, il avait déjà beaucoup pleuré. Il avait juste écouter … écouter tout.

Léa n'avait rien dit, ni pleuré, elle ne le croyait pas, elle était sûre que c'était pas son père qui se trouvait dans le cercueil.

Un jour, Sirius et James durent partir pour une semaine en mission et c'était justement dans la même période que Remus allait se transformer : un grand silence régnait dans la salle.

« C'est décidé. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Je quitte le travail. »

« QUOI ? cracha Sirius. »

« Oui t'as très bien compris Sirius. Léa a besoin d'amour et d'éducation. Elle ne me voit que les dimanches, même les soirs je ne la vois pas. Remus ne pourra pas s'occuper infiniment d'elle, imagine le jour où il trouve un boulot, que va devenir Léa ? »

« Ecoute pendant que j'en ai pas…. »

« Oui, mais nous avons une mission d'une semaine et cette semaine où il y aura ta transformation, c'est pas possible Remus. »

« Oui, mais je me transforme la nuit. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois près d'elle durant tes transformations, durant ces trois jours. »

« Mais James, on ne peut pas la laisser seule. »

« Je sais, c'est pourquoi… »

« Ecoute la potion Tue-Loup me permet d'être inoffensif. »

« Je sais. »

Long silence.

« J'ai peur pour elle, c'est la seule chose qui reste de mon frère, je ne veux pas la perdre. »

Tous les trois ne parlèrent pas pendant un bon moment lorsque enfin, Sirius se leva :

« Je sais. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Je sais qui pourra s'occuper de Léa ? »

« Et qui pourra s'occuper d'elle ? demanda James en se moquant. »

Lily Evans était allongée dans son lit. Il était près de 10h00 du matin et elle n'avait nullement envie de se lever.

Pour quoi faire ? Elle-même ne le savait pas, elle n'avait rien à faire de ses journées, mis à part courir dans les rues à la recherche d'un travail, rien à faire. Ca l'épuisait, elle avait obtenu de bonnes notes durant sa scolarité à Beauxbâtons et pourtant elle n'avait jamais trouvé de travail.

Elle avait toujours voulu devenir médicomage mais l'hôpital Saint mangouste prenaient en priorité les élèves venant de Poudlard, la célèbre école sorcellerie de Poudlard. Elle, qui venait de Beauxbâtons avait moins de chance de trouver une place.

Elle soupira : elle n'avait pas de travail, et si elle ne payait pas le loyer des mois derniers, on la foutrait bientôt dehors.

Elle n'avait personne dans sa famille : ses parents trouvant la mort lors d'un accident de voiture et Pétunia qui l'avait délaissé habitant dans le même appartement que son petit copain… et elle … elle s'était retrouvé toute seule.

De plus, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amies, les seules qui lui étaient chères étaient partie en France, et elle ne pouvait pas frapper à la porte de ses amies qui étaient à Londres.

Elle n'aurait pas pu aller vivre chez elles, sans un sou.

Son appartement était un F2, salle de bain et la pièce qui lui servait de chambre, de salon, et une partie au fond qui était la cuisine. La loyer était misérable mais il valait beaucoup pour une fille comme Lily Evans.

En plus, elle était au rez-de-chaussée et il faisait toujours froid en bas. Elle était obligée de dormir avec deux couettes pour ne pas avoir froid la nuit, en plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de la période d'hiver, c'était encore plus horrible.

Elle sortit enfin de son lit et alla se prendre une douche bien chaude.

Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin, le téléphone sonna :

« Qui pouvait appeler à cette heure-là ? Et chez moi en plus de ça ? »

Soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit : Peut-être qu'on avait enfin trouvé du travail pour elle.

"Allo. "

"Allo. Lily Evans ?"

"Je suis Remus Lupin, vous cherchez du travail n'est ce pas? »

« Oui, dit-elle toute excitée. »

« J'ai un travail pour vous. »

« Ah oui ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? Où ? »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily se trouvait en face de Remus Lupin.

« James Potter, Sirius Black et moi-même habitons cette maison. Il y a quelques jours le frère de James Potter est décédé et a laissé sa fille que James a pris sous sa responsabilité. Nous nous occupons tous trois d'elle, mais James et Sirius ont dû s'absenter pour cette semaine et je vais devoir moi-même rester en retrait. En fait, je vais rester à la maison, mais je … j'ai un travail urgent et je ne pourrais m'occuper de la maison. C'est pour cela que je vous ai appelé. J'aimerai vous garder durant cette semaine pour que vous vous occupiez de la petite. »

Lily était au 7ème ciel, elle n'y croyait pas, elle avait enfin trouver un job. Elle allait peut-être pouvoir payer son loyer !

« Quand est ce que je commence ? »

« Aujourd'hui. »

C'était un grand manoir avec de nombreuses chambres, il n'y avait pas à dire, les propriétaires de cette maison étaient des riches. Le jeune homme était vraiment très beau, elle avait vu quelques photos accroché au murs et les deux autres étaient tout aussi séduisants, alors pourquoi Diable n'étaient-ils pas mariés ? Elle les remerciait de ne pas l'être, sinon elle n'aurait pas trouvé de boulot.

Léa était une petite fille très mignonne qui ne demandait que de l'affection. Lily en fut aussitôt charmée.

Lily s'était beaucoup amusée avec la petite : elle l'avait lavée, puis lui avait passé des vêtements chauds avec gants, écharpe, manteau pour pouvoir sortir dehors et jouer à la balançoire.

Puis, finalement, elle lui avait cuisiné quelque chose de bon et l'avait fait dormir.

« Je vous engage, vous étiez parfaite. »

« Merci. Je vais devoir retourner dans mon appartement qui ne vaut rien face à cette luxure. »

Remus l'interrogea du regard.

« Je vous dis à demain. »

« A demain Lily, je passerais sans doute vous prendre. »

« Cela n'est pas nécessaire. »

« J'insiste. »

Et elle le quitta.

**Prochainement :**

' _Lily qui avait froid à cause du temps, à cause de ces inconnus devant eux et de la main que maintenait cet homme sur son bras la firent frissonner._

_« Réponds bon sang, cria t-il. »_

_« James, il faut s'y prendre tendrement avec les femmes. »_

_« Elle m'a crié dans les oreilles, tu crois que je vais m'y prendre tendrement. »_

_Sirius détacha la main que James tenait sur le bras de Lily et lui fit face._

_« Que fais-tu ici dans … cette tenue ? »_

_Le regard appréciateur que posa Sirius sur elle lui fit comprendre dans quelle tenue elle se trouvait : en nuisette. '_


	4. Déménagement

Les RAR 

**SusyBones** : Merci pour la review !alors j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu ! bah tu sais j'ai écris 8 chapitres et je me rappelle plus s'ils sont plus longs !

**Arie-Evans** : Merci pour les compliments et merci pour la review. La relation James et Lily est-elle intéressante ? lol

**Kritari **: merci merci beaucoup pour la review

Bonne Lecture

**Chapitre 4 : Déménagement**

Lily dormait paisiblement : elle rêvait qu'elle était dans le manoir de Remus et qu'elle dormait dans un grand lit à côté de Remus, elle était sa maîtresse, la propriétaire de ce manoir.

Elle gémit.

« Lily !Lily ! »

Remus l'appelait ….. dans son rêve ? Ou dans la réalité ?

Elle ouvrit machinalement les yeux, puis les ferma.

Elle les ouvrit subitement pour se retrouver face à un Remus qui souriait.

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Je vous regardais. »

« Mais ? Comment êtes-vous entrés ? »

« Simple, la porte n'étais pas fermé. »

Lily s'en rappelait : la porte ne se fermait plus, il fallait qu'elle appelle un serrurier.

« C'est chez vous ça? »

Lily acquiesça de la tête en rougissant.

Elle se leva.

« Vous dormez habillée ? dit-il en la regardant. »

Lily rougit.

« Il faisait très froid cette nuit et je n'ai pas prit la peine de me déshabiller. »

Elle s'en alla dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle revint il réfléchissait.

« Vous vivez ici ? »

« Euh oui… »

« Vous vous y plaisez ? »

« Je ne peux rien faire d'autre. »

« Du café ? »

« Oui, avec plaisir. »

Lily alla faire du café tandis que Remus explora l'appartement du regard.

Soudain il se leva et sortit sa baguette.

« Vous êtes sorcier ? »

« Oui … »

« Moi aussi. »

« Cool. »

Mais il ne s'attarda pas à elle et d'un coup de baguette, il amena les affaires de Lily dans un coin et d'un sort les rétrécit.

« Que faites-vous ? »

« Vous quittez cet endroit. »

« Mais… »

« A présent vous habiterez chez moi. »

« Mais…. »

« Il n'y a pas de mais, il y a suffisamment de chambres dans le manoir que personne n'utilise, et ce qui concerne le froid, prenez une chambre où il y a une cheminée. »

« Mais Remus, vos amis … »

« Le manoir est à nous trois, je vous héberge. Ils comprendront et puis eux aussi ramène souvent des filles. »

« Quelle chambre choisissez-vous ? »

« Je voudrais une chambre avec une cheminée. »

« 1er, 2ème , 3ème, ou 4ème étage ? »

« Près de Léa. »

« Avec cheminée c'est ça ? »

« Voilà celle qui vous conviendra. La chambre de James se trouve un peu plus loin de la votre. »

« Et … la votre ? »

« Elle se trouve au 4ème étage chambre de N° 21, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Celle dé Léa est juste à côté de la votre. James tenait à ce que Léa se trouve dans le même étage que lui. »

« Vous êtes sûr qu'ils ne diront rien ? »

« Ce manoir est à nous trois, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils diraient quelque chose. »

Lily passait son temps à s'occuper de Léa et lorsque celle-ci fatiguée allait dormir, Remus et elle discutaient longuement de tout et de rien.

Lily lui racontait ses aventures à Beauxbâtons, tandis que Remus lui expliquait l'amitié qui le nouait avec James et Sirius, cependant il se garda bien de cacher qu'il était un loup-garou.

Une nuit où Lily dormait, elle entendit des bruits en bas : la première impression qui lui vint à l'esprit fut qu'il s'agissait d'agresseurs. Ils faisaient un piteux vacarme en bas. Elle se redressa et voulut aller en bas mais … s'ils étaient armés ?

Elle se décida. Elle se leva lentement, et ouvrit doucement la porte. Elle monta les marches des escaliers et arriva devant la chambre N°21. Elle toqua à la porte mais personne ne vint ouvrir.

« S'il te plaît Remus, ouvre-moi ! »

Elle ouvrit la porte et chercha Remus des yeux. Soudain deux paires de yeux jaunes la scrutèrent.

Elle resta clouée sur place, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Qui était-ce ?

Elle s'approcha lentement et ce qu'elle vit l'empêcha de respirer.

« Un …un … loup-garou ! »

Le loup-garou se leva et Lily reprenant ses esprits sortit en trombe de la chambre, claqua la porte et cria :

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Elle descendit les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle put, jusqu'à descendre tout en bas, elle voulait fuir, fuir de ce manoir, elle ne voulait pas rester.

Qui était ce loup-garou ? Que faisait-il ici ? Elle courut jusqu'en bas, elle s'apprêtait à descendre les derniers marches qu'elle persécuta quelqu'un et tomba lourdement sur cette personne : les agresseurs .

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh »

L'agresseur perdit l'équilibre et tous les deux roulèrent sur les escaliers puis sur le sol.

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh »

Il faisait nuit et Lily ne distinguait pas le visage de son agresseur. Elle continua de crier lorsqu'une main se plaqua sa bouche.

« Tais-toi. »

Lily ouvrit grand les yeux complètement apeurée. Soudain la lumière vint et elle leva la tête vers la personne qui avait allumé les lumière : il était grand, séduisant, avec des cheveux noirs bien coiffés et souriait à la vue de …lui et elle.

Elle jeta enfin un regard vers son « agresseur » et aperçut ses yeux chocolats qui la scrutaient derrière ses lunettes et ses cheveux en bataille.

Il la releva en posant agressivement sa main sur son bras nu et la secoua :

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Je … je … «

Lily qui avait froid à cause du temps, à cause de ces inconnus devant eux et de la main que maintenait cet homme sur son bras la firent frissonner.

« Réponds bon sang, cria t-il. »

« James, il faut s'y prendre tendrement avec les femmes. »

« Elle m'a crié dans les oreilles, tu crois que je vais m'y prendre tendrement ? »

Sirius détacha la main que James tenait sur le bras de Lily et lui fit face.

« Que fais-tu ici dans … cette tenue ? »

Le regard appréciateur que posa Sirius sur elle lui fit comprendre dans quelle tenue elle se trouvait : en nuisette.

Machinalement elle mit ses bras autour d'elle et Sirius éclata de rire tandis que l'autre râlait.

« Bon que fais-tu là ? cria t-il. »

« Je … je …. »

« Bon sang, tu sais plus parler ou quoi ? »

« James, va dormir, je m'occupe d'elle. »

« Quoi ? Cette fille m'a crié dans les oreilles, elle m'a fait roulé par terre, j'en ai encore mal au dos et tu veux que j'aille dormir en sachant qu'elle se trouve encore chez moi ? »

« T'es soûlant James. Va dormir, jte dis, je m'occupe d'elle. »

Ledit James râla un bon coup. Après avoir jeté un regard assassin à Lily, il monta les escaliers.

Sirius se mit à sourire en voyant Lily ainsi gênée.

« Attends j'éteins la lumière. »

Il éteignit la lumière.

« C'est bon, maintenant dis-moi ce que tu fais là ? »

« Remus … »

« Ahhhh tu es la petite copine de Remus ? »

« Non …. »

« Euh … si tu n'es pas la copine de Remus, alors qui es-tu ? »

« Celle qui doit s'occuper de Léa. »

« Ahhh ok, c'est donc toi qu'a choisit Remus, pas mal, tu sais que je pourrais te payer pour t'occuper de Léa et … de moi. Ca te dit ?"

Lily ne répondit pas tandis que Sirius se mit à rire.

« Pourquoi tu criais ? »

Lily qui avait complètement oubliée qu'elle criait à cause de ce qu'elle avait vu dans la chambre 21 se rappela soudainement.

« Il y a un …. Un loup-garou. »

Lily s'attendait à ce qu'il éclate de rire mais il n'en fit rien.

« Un loup-garou ? T'en es sûre ?"

„Je l'ai vu. »

Sirius courut dans les escaliers et Lily le suivit.

Il frappa dans la chambre de James qui râla.

« Quoi encore ? «

Lily vit James ouvrir la porte, il portait un pantalon et était torse nu.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Sirius entra dans la chambre et la referma sur Lily.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent James alla droit vers Lily.

« Sirius m'a dit que tu t'occupais de Léa. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, maintenant que je suis là. Allez. »

Lily resta outrée par son comportement. Elle rentra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

James et Sirius cavalèrent les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de Remus.

Prochain chapitre :

« Mince alors, se leva Remus, TU VAS NOUS LE DIRE OU QUOI ? »

James releva la tête vers lui.

« TU SAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME JAMES ? MOI JE VAIS TE LE DIRE ! »

« Arrête avec ça Remus, dit alors James »

« NON ON VA METTRE LES POINTS SUR LES « I ». TU SAIS CE QUE TU REPPROCHE A LEA ET AU MONDE ENTIER. »


	5. Dispute

**Arie-Evans** : Je suis très contente que mon chapitre t'ai plu, merci beaucoup !C'est vrai c'est beau l'amour entre eux !

**Joomy **: Merci merci beaucoup pour la review !Et voilà le chapitre, j'espère qu'il t'aura plu !

Chapitre 5 : Dispute

Lorsque Lily se leva, elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait aucune envie de retrouver les occupants de ce manoir en bas. Soudain elle se rappela bien vite ce qui s'était passé la veille.

'Pourquoi ces deux hommes n'étaient pas venus lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas de loup-garous ?'

Elle se leva péniblement et alla se prendre une douche.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine mais fut surprise de voir que quelqu'un était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Surprise, elle s'avança mais à ce moment quelqu'un se retourna et elle se retrouva face à l'homme aux cheveux en bataille.

« Vous ? cracha t-il. Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ? Ne vous ai-je pas demandé de partir de chez moi ? »

Lily fut plus qu'outrée par son comportement.

« Remus m'a embauchée pour m'occuper de Léa, répondit-elle le plus poliment même si au fond elle n'avait qu'une envie de le tuer. »

« Je sais, vous l'avez dit hier à Sirius. Etant donné que nous avons plus besoin de vous, vous pouvez chercher un boulot autre part. »

Puis il retourna vers sa théière.

« Vous voulez que je vous aide ? »

James se mit à rire.

« Vous ne voulez vraiment pas quitter ce manoir. C'est tout à fait normal : avec trois hommes beaux et riches, qui voudrait s'en aller ? »

Lily bouillonnait de rage. Elle tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers qu'elle rencontra Remus.

« Tiens, salut Lily. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda t-il dès qu'il vit le visage de Lily. »

« C'est vos amis, ils sont accueillants, dit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie. »

Et elle monta les escaliers.

Remus regarda Lily partir, puis entra dans la cuisine où se trouvait James.

« James … »

« Oui … »

« Que viens-tu de dire à Lily ? »

« Qu'elle pouvait partir. »

« Quoi ? »

« Bah quoi ? Elle est venue pour s'occuper de Léa, maintenant que nous sommes là, elle peut quitter les lieux. »

« James … M'enfin James…. »

James l'interrogeant du regard.

« James, Lily n'a pas d'appartement. »

« Ahhh, tu veux l'héberger ici ? »

« Oui. »

« Il en est hors de question. Depuis quand on héberge les filles ? »

« Lorsque vous ramenez des filles à la maison, je ne dis jamais rien. »

« Oui, mais nous c'est juste pour une nuit. »

« Et elle, c'est tant qu'elle ne trouve pas d'appartement. En plus, elle s'occupe de Léa. Ce n'est pas ce qui nous posait problème, il y a une semaine ? »

« Léa est ma nièce. C'est moi qui décidera ce qui en sera d'elle »

« Ok, fais ce que tu veux de ta nièce, mais Lily ne partira pas. Le manoir est à nous trois, non ? J'ai bien le droit de faire ce que je veux. »

« Et notre intimité ? Cette fille va nous la voler. On était bien nous trois, non ? C'était bien, on s'amusait ? Pourquoi tu laisse une fille tout saccager ? »

« Lily ne va rien détruire ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle va rester avec nous, qu'on a plus d'intimité. »

James s'énerva.

« D'accord, fais ce que tu veux de ta copine, mais tu aurais pu nous en parler avant quand même !On ramène pas une fille comme ça sans prévenir les autres. »

« Mais Sirius le sait, lui ? »

« Oui Sirius le sait. Et moi ? Tu sais quoi fais ce que tu veux d'elle mais qu'elle ne touche pas à Léa ni à ma cuisine. »

James sortit en claquant la porte.

« C'est bon. Tu peux rester. »

« Mais … tes deux amis ne sont pas enthousiastes à l'idée que je reste. »

« Mais non, je t'assure qu'ils veulent bien mais … à une condition. »

« … »

« James refuse que tu touche à Léa et … à sa cuisine. »

« Mais … ? »

« Je sais. Si tu pouvais au moins respecter ces deux choses, tout ira bien. »

« Je savais bien qu'ils ne veulent pas de moi. »

« Ecoute Lily, ce manoir est aussi à moi, j'ai le droit d'héberger qui je veux, s'énerva t-il. »

Lily se tut et lui sourit.

Comme Lily ne pouvait plus toucher ce qui lui donnait lieu de salaire, elle était obligée de chercher du travail autre part.

Elle ne voyait jamais James et Sirius. A vrai dire Lily évitait le plus possible de se trouver face à James. Elle se levait après qu'il fut partit et rentrait dans sa chambre avant qu'il ne revienne. Elle prenait ses repas en compagnie de Remus et Léa mais n'utilisait pas « sa » cuisine. Elle se contentait de ce que Remus faisait ou ce qu'elle achetait.

James, lui, pensait qu'elle était partie, il ne l'avait jamais revu.

Cependant il ne put y échapper le week-end, c'est ce jour-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était aussi têtue qu'une mule : elle n'avait pas quitté le manoir ce qui rendait James plus nerveux.

Lorsqu'il descendit vers les coups de 8h30, ils étaient tous en train de prendre le petit-déjeuner et James la vit.

« Tu n'étais pas partit, toi ? »

Lily préféra ne pas répondre.

« James, tu pourrais dire bonjour quand même. »

« Bonjour tout le monde. »

Il s'arrêta derrière la chaise de Léa et mis ses deux mains sous les bras de Léa et la porta.

« Bonjour toi. Ca va ? »

C'est là que Lily vit son premier vrai sourire.

« Bonjour Oncle James. »

Après lui avoir donné les bisous dont voulaient James, il la laissa reprendre son petit déjeuner.

Il s'affala devant Sirius tandis que Remus et Lily discutaient.

« Tu fais quoi ce week-end James ? »

« Je sais pas, et toi ? »

« Moi, ça dépend si Lily m'accorde une sortie. »

James jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius, puis à Lily avant de le reporter à Sirius.

Lily en entendant ces paroles et le regard de James posé sur elle, rougit.

Sirius éclata de rire en voyant le visage écarlate de Lily.

« Bon, vous avez prévu quoi, vous ? demanda James couvrant le rire de Sirius. »

« Lily et moi avons prévus d'emmener Léa dans un zoo. »

« Léa ?demanda James. »

C'est là que Lily se rendit compte de la grossière erreur que venait de dire Remus.

« M'enfin James, arrête de faire ton possessif, Léa c'est comme ma nièce. »

Sirius ne faisait qu'une chose : observer les changement d'humeurs se peindre sur le visage de son ami.

« Vous n'avez qu'à y aller avec nous ? proposa Lily. »

James ne répondit pas.

« Mince alors, se leva Remus, TU VAS NOUS LE DIRE OU QUOI ? »

James releva la tête vers lui.

« TU SAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME JAMES ? MOI JE VAIS TE LE DIRE ! »

« Arrête avec ça Remus, dit alors James »

« NON ON VA METTRE LES POINTS SUR LES « I ». TU SAIS CE QUE TU REPPROCHE A LEA ET AU MONDE ENTIER. »

« ARRÊTE REMUS ! l'ordonna James »

« TU REPPROCHES A TOUT LE MONDE DE VIVRE PARCE QUE TON FRERE EST MORT. »

James lui donna une bonne raclée.

Mais Remus n'avait pas terminé.

« Léa vient avec moi. »

Lily prit Léa dans ses bras et l'emmena dehors.

James ne put pas prononcer cette phrase « Ne touche pas à ma nièce ». Au fond il la remerciait.

« TU REPPROCHES A LEA D'AVOIR SURVECU A CET ACCIDENT ! »

James n'y tenant plus, lui envoyant un nouveau coup, mais les douleurs physiques de Remus n'avait rien avoir avec les douleurs de James.

« PARCE QUE TON FRERE LUI EST MORT. »

« TAIS-TOI. J'AIME LEA. »

« PARCE QU'ELLE A TON SANG QUI COULE. »

James prit sa veste et sortit en trombe du manoir. Au passage il rencontra Lily et Léa qui se promenaient. Il ne s'arrêta pas et continua de marcher.

Lily continua de regarder la silhouette de James tandis que Léa demandait :

Pourquoi Oncle Remus criait sur Oncle James ?


	6. Chapitre 6 et 7

**Arie-Evans** : Salut salut ! je suis très contente que le chapitre te plaise, surtout que tu étais là du début jusque là !en tout cas je suis désolée du retard et pour ça j'envoie deux chapitres !en tout cas merci !

**SusyBones** : Ah bon tu aimes bien la façon dont Remus gueule sur James ? lol !c'est vrai que c'est triste car ils sont de bons amis mais bon c'est James qui abuse !et bah ne t'inquiète pas la fic est finie donc il y aura la fin et pour la relation bah tu verras en tout cas merci !

**Linoubell** : merci beaucoup pour la review j'espère que ceux-ci t'ont plu !

**Lilouthephoenix **: merci beaucoup pour la review !

**April BlackWater** : je suis flattée que tu aimes ma fic, et voilà la suite avec beaucoup de

retard !

Désolée du retard et je vous offre deux chapitres pour me faire pardonner !

Chapitre 6 : Week-end ensemble 

Lily était dans sa chambre. Elle enleva ses vêtements des armoires, prit sa valise et y enfouit pêle-mêle ses habits non s'en prendre la peine de les ranger.

« Ca servait à quoi de vivre ici. Ok dans la semaine tout allait bien, mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle ne LE voyait pas. Et les week-end ? Qu'est ce qui se passait les week-ends ? LUI, IL se mettait à crier. Bien que ce n'est pas lui qui avait crié, c'est lui qui avait provoqué la dispute.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir et vit Remus. Elle recula et le laissa entrer.

Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Mes valises.

Tu t'en vas ?

Oui.

Long silence.

Pourquoi ? Pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

Oui.

Et Léa ?

C'est pas ma fille.

Long silence.

Remus arrêta Lily qui rangeait ses pantalons et lui prit ses mains dans les siennes.

Ecoute Lily, ce qui s'est passé entre James et moi tout à l'heure ce n'était rien. Nous nous disputons tous les jours.

Là, j'avais l'impression que c'était plus grave, dit-elle en regardant les pansements sur son visage.

Ouais, mais … on s'aime tous les trois … tous les quatre … tous les cinq se rectifia t-il à chaque fois, provoquant un rire à Lily.

Je ne suis pas sûre que James m'apprécie.

Il finira pas t'accepter. Ecoute Lily que tu le crois ou non, si tu n'étais pas là tout à l'heure pour emmener Léa au loin, James l'aurait regretté toute sa vie.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

C'est vrai ?

Je t'assure.

A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit et la seule chose que James vit en entrant fut les mains de Remus sur celles de Lily.

Remus lâcha les mains de Lily tandis que celle-ci commença à sentir le feux aux joues.

Je suis désolé, je reviendrais plus tard, dit James qui s'apprêtait à refermer la porte.

James !

Remus alla vers lui et le tira à l'intérieur.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Je voulais te parler et on m'a dit que tu étais dans sa chambre.

Lily nota bien le « sa» de « dans sa chambre » comme si elle n'avait pas de prénom. Et elle fut quelque peu mécontente.

Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je me suis laissé emporté. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris.

J'accepte tes excuses. A une condition.

Lily et James froncèrent les sourcils.

Que tu t'excuse auprès de Lily.

James lança un regard vers Lily qui s'intéressait à la moquette de sa chambre.

Remus les quitta en fermant la porte. Personne ne parla.

Au bout d'un moment.

Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

C'est rien.

J'aime bien ta chambre, ajouta t-il spontanément.

Merci.

Avant de partir cependant il se retourna et dit :

Ca ne veut pas dire que tu as le droit de toucher à ma cuisine.

Lily s'énerva.

Ce n'est pas que ta cuisine.

Si, c'est la mienne, s'énerva t-il. Tu pourrais être plus reconnaissante qu'on t'héberge.

C'est Remus qui m'héberge, pas toi. Par contre toi tu pourras être plus poli. Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer dans la chambre d'une fille.

Quoi ? Tu crois que je vais frapper dans une chambre de MON manoir. C'est chez moi ici, je fais ce que je veux.

Pas dans ma chambre.

Si ! Egalement dans cette chambre.

Tous les deux bouillonnaient de rage.

Très bien. Bah fais ce que tu veux. Vas-y.

Elle faisait tout pour ne pas perdre le contrôle d'elle-même. James remarqua tout de suite qu'elle essayait de paraître indifférente.

Elle croisa ses bras et attendit.

De toute façon que je le veuille ou non, je ne pourrais jamais te virer.

Il s'approcha d'elle.

Tu trouveras toujours le moyen de rester.

Ah ouais et comment ?

Si ce n'est pas Remus que tu feras d'un petit copain ce sera Sirius, n'est ce pas ?

Lily leva sa main prêt à le gifler mais il retint son bras.

Réfléchis avant de faire quelque chose.

…

Il lui lâcha le bras.

Prépare-toi, nous sortons dans quelques minutes.

Nous ? demanda t-elle.

Il plongea ses yeux noisettes dans les yeux verts émeraudes de Lily.

Remus, Sirius, Léa, toi et moi.

Et il quitta la chambre.

« Une autre remarque, une seule autre remarque et je quitte définitivement le manoir. »

Léa était heureuse de pouvoir sortir avec tous les occupants du manoir réunis. Bien que Remus avait surprit la conversation entre Lily et James sans être intervenu, il avait fort bien comprit que la présence de Lily n'enchantait guère James même si c'est lui qui lui avait demandé de se préparer. Il se promit de les tenir à distance. Il s'occuperait de Lily et Sirius pourra amuser James de son côté… et si Sirius s'intéressait vraiment à Lily comme l'avait comprit James.

Léa voulait voir tous les animaux, elle ne voulait en manquer aucune : d'abord les singes, les lions, les perroquets…

Et chaque fois, lorsque James voyait son sourire s'élargir, il continuait de lui montrer mille autres merveilles rien que pour garder ce sourire.

En voyant ceci Lily se demandait ce qu'avait voulu lui dire Remus le matin-même. Comment pouvait-il en vouloir à Léa alors que tout ce qui lui comptait c'était de la voir rire. James était bien mystérieux pour elle.

Finalement, Léa demanda à voir des serpents. Tous les cinq contemplaient les serpents.

Ils sont beaux, n'est ce pas oncle James.

James ne répondit pas et regarda les serpents.

Et dire que seul le seigneur des ténèbres peut les faire obéir.

Un petit serpent comme celui-ci ne fait pas peur, dit alors Sirius, mais lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres est là, il devient dangereux.

Remus pourtant parlait de quelque chose de bien différent.

Ce serpent vient d'Australie, il est assez grand quand même.

Bien que les discussions avec Remus avaient toujours été passionnantes, Lily s'intéressait de trop près celle qui avait lieu entre Sirius et James.

On va manger quelque chose ? demanda soudainement Remus.

Euh … oui.

Remus s'approcha de James et Sirius.

On va commander. Rejoignez-nous.

Les trois partirent vers un restaurant. James et Sirius les regardèrent.

On dirait une petite famille avec papa, maman et bébé.

Le bébé il est à moi, dit alors froidement James.

Oh c'était pour plaisanter.

Finalement ils décidèrent de les retrouver. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchèrent, ils essayèrent de les repérer.

Sirius lui donna un coup de coude et les désigna : ils étaient tous les trois assis autour d'une table qui débordait de plats. Léa qui venait de tâcher sa robe la montrait à Lily qui s'empressa de nettoyer son visage.

James s'arrêta et observait ce portrait : un si beau tableau qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Léa en compagnie d'une femme, petite déjà elle avait perdu sa mère, puis son père. En interdisant Lily d'approcher Léa, il enfermait Léa sous lui.

James ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Tous les deux arrivèrent vers eux. Et James ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à Léa qui demandait toujours de l'aide, non pas à lui mais à Léa. Bien qu'il fut jaloux (pas de Léa bien sûr, mais de Lily !), il ne trouva rien à dire.

Lily hésitait souvent à aider Léa car elle avait vu à quel point James était possessif mais comme il n'avait rien dit, elle continua.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finis de manger, Lily se leva pour aller visiter les alentours. Aussitôt Léa voulut lui emboîter le pas mais James la retint.

Où vas-tu princesse ?

Je veux aller avec Lily.

Et moi ?

Toi tu restes toujours avec Oncle Sirius alors …

James la laissa partir tandis qu'il lançait un regard assassin à Lily.

Pourquoi est ce qu'elle y arrive ?

Peut-être parce que c'est une femme ?

N'importe quoi.

Rentrés chez eux, Lily emmena Léa dans sa chambre pour qu'elle se repose de cette journée.

Lorsqu'elle descendit, elle ne vit que Remus.

Où sont les autres ?

Ils sont partis. Sirius, pour une femme … et James parce qu'il était en colère je crois.

Il est toujours comme ça ?

Non, depuis la mort de on frère il est insupportable.

Il a peut-être besoin de soutient.

Non, je crois pas.

Ah ?

Je ne sais pas ce dont il a besoin.

Chapitre 7 : Explication 

Lily resta assise sur le sofa du salon. Elle attendait James, elle avait besoin de lui parler pour mettre au clair la haine qui était née entre eux.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter certes, mais il pouvait au moins faire semblant d'être indifférent à la présence de l'un ou l'autre.

Pourtant James ne revint pas dans la soirée. Elle se décida à rentrer dans sa chambre et parler avec lui le lendemain.

Pendant qu'elle se tournait et retournait dans son lit, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle se leva, maudissant la personne qui frappait alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de plonger dans un sommeil profond.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut surprise de voir James les cheveux plus en bataille qu'à l'ordinaire.

Désolé de t'avoir dérangé mais je voulais te parler.

Ici ou … en bas ?

Peu m'importe. Ecoute, on va mettre les points sur les « i ».

Lily s'accouda sur la porte de sa chambre en croisant les bras.

Ecoute, je te déteste (Lily décroisa ses bras), nous ne nous supportons pas (Lily ouvrit la bouche en grand pour dire quelque chose mais James l'arrêta), je ne te supporte pas, rectifia t-il ce qui provoqua chez Lily une belle colère… Je ne peux pas te voir en peinture,( Lily lui lança des regards noirs) tu m'ai plus qu'insupportable,( Lily voulut lui claquer la porte au nez) dès qu'on se voit on veut se jeter dans la gueule de l'autre, (Elle serra ses poings) mais j'ai besoin de toi.

Lily se radoucit et l'interrogea du regard.

Ouais j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai longuement réfléchit dans la soirée et même dans la journée quand tu t'amusais avec Léa et je me suis rendu compte que Léa avait besoin d'une présence permanente, pas d'une personne qui ne venait la voir que les week-end. Avec le boulot et tout ça, je ne peux pas m'occuper d'elle, tu vois ?

Lily hocha de la tête.

Comme tu as besoin de moi pour vivre dans ce manoir et que je te l'ai accordé…

Lily voulut protester mais James l'arrêta.

Donc en échange, je veux que tu t'occupes de Léa mais …

Lily attendit qu'il poursuive avant de se défouler sur lui, toute la colère qui l'avait emporté dans la soirée et même depuis qu'il était venu dans sa chambre il y a cinq minutes.

Je veux Léa rien que moi les week-end. Les samedis et dimanches, elle ne restera qu'avec moi, seulement avec moi et personne d'autre. Je veux qu'elle sache que je suis son oncle et que jamais je ne la laisserai tomber, je veux que …

Il s'interrompit.

Voilà ce que j'avais à dire, bon je te laisse. Bonne nuit.

Lily resta outrée. James avait déjà quitté le couloir pour rentrer dans sa chambre. Elle sortit de sa chambre.

Eh !

James se retourna et vit Lily arrivée bouillonnant de colère.

CA SUFFIT ! JE NE SUIS PAS TON ELFE DE MAISON OU MÊME JE-NE-SAIS-QUI, D'ACCORD ? D'UNE C'EST TOI QUI M'A MAL ACCUEILLIT, DE L'AUTRE SI LEA ME PREFERE A TOI CE N'EST PAS DE MA FAUTE, DE TROIS JE N'ACCCEPTE RIEN DU TOUT.

James voulut parler mais elle l'arrêta.

ET DETROMPE-TOI, JE N'AI NULLeMENT BESOIN DE VOUS, NI DE CE MANOIR ET NI… DE TOI, COMPRIS ? JE PEUX TRES BIEN ME DEBROUILLER TOUTE SEULE. ET EN CE QUI CONCERNE TA NIECE, ET BIEN OCCUPE-TOI-EN TOUT SEUL SI C'EST POUR ME FAIRE DES CRISES DE JALOUSIE.

JE NE TE FAIS PAS DE CRISE DE JALOUSIE.

AH OUAIS ? ET CA VEUT DIRE QUOI TOUTE CETTE SCENE QUE TU VIENS DE ME FAIRE ?

MAIS, TU COMPRENDS RIEN A RIEN OU QUOI ? J'ACCEPTE QUE TU RESTES, TU DEVRAIS ÊTRE CONTENTE ! TU FAIS CE QUE TU VEUX ICI, MAIS TU ME LAISSES MA NIECE DURANT LES WEEK-END. C'EST FACILE A COMPRENDRE, NON ?

Lily était prête à se jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler mais des pas l'empêchèrent de mettre ses projets à exécution.

Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda un Sirius tout endormit. Vous savez que vous avez réveillé tout le monde.

James lui jeta un coup d'œil.

Vous pouvez pas vivre en vous ignorant. Chaque fois que vous vous adressez la parole c'est pour tuer l'autre. Regardez Remus et moi on sait vivre, vous pouvez pas faire un effort pour vous tenir à carreau ? C'est tellement dur ?

Je suis désolée Sirius, mais il y a été un peu fort.

QUOI ? Tu as vu comment tu m'as crié dessus, en plus tu n'ai pas chez toi.

C'est donc ça qui t'énerve autant ? Que je me trouve chez toi sans raison.

OUI. JE SAIS PAS POURQUOI TU INSISTE TANT POUR RESTER ICI.

Très bien.

EH VOUS DEUX : LA FERME. Vous pouvez pas vous taire de temps en temps. Remus il dort là-haut, alors je vous prierais de fermer vos gueules et de retourner dans vos chambres.

James lança un regard glacial avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre en la claquant.

Sirius se tourna enfin vers Lily.

Si tu ne veux pas qu'il te tue la nuit ….

Sirius s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

Il y a une place dans mon lit.

Lily se sentit rougir et le regarda.

Non, je ne pense pas qu'il me tuera de sitôt.

Je pensais que ça aurait pu t'intéresser de savoir que mon lit était libre. En fait c'est pas James qui me fait peur.

Lily se remit à rougir et Sirius éclata de rire devant la tête de Lily et s'en alla.

Maintenant Lily était décidée, elle ne voulait plus rester une minute dans ce manoir. Tôt ce lundi matin, certaine que Sirius et James étaient partis au ministère, elle prépara ses valises et descendit.

Au moment où elle hissait sa valise jusqu'en bas, quelqu'un l'accosta :

Tu as décidé de partir ?

Elle vit Remus qui la regardait.

Oui Remus, j'ai décidé de partir, je ne peux pas rester ici. Dans ce manoir où il n'y a pas de place pour moi. Dans ce manoir où personne n'a de respect pour moi

Elle remonta pour aller chercher son autre valise. Avant de sortir de la chambre, elle la regarda intensément. Elle n'avait rien à regretter, elle était là depuis juste une semaine tout au plus.

Elle referma la porte et en se retournant se trouva face à James. « Remus l'avait sans doute prévenu ! Car sinon jamais il ne serait venu de lui-même ! »

Ne me dis pas que tu as prit au mot mes paroles ?

Ah ouais, il fallait que j'en fasse quoi d'autre ?

Elle prit sa valise mais James la retint en posant sa main sur la sienne. Tous les deux reçurent un léger frisson et James retira sa main bien vite en même temps que Lily. Tous les deux se regardèrent.

Ecoute Lily. Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Lily le regarda. Elle était déboussolée. « Pourquoi tenait-il à ce qu'elle reste ? »

Si tu t'en vas, Remus m'en voudra toute sa vie et je n'ai pas envie que ….

Lily haussa les sourcils. Ainsi donc il n'y a que Remus qui comptait pour lui.

Remus et Sirius sont les seules personnes qui me restent. J'ai perdu mes parents jeune, puis il y a pas longtemps Jack et … je ne veux pas devenir leurs ennemis, je les aime trop. S'il te plaît, reste pour eux.

Lily croisa ses bras.

Et si tu te demande comment on va pouvoir se supporter, j'ai même trouvé la solution. Remus m'a dit que tu avais trouvé du boulot, j'ai décidé de changer mes horaires, désormais je vais travailler la nuit. Comme ça nous ne nous verrons pas. Je travaille la nuit et je dors la journée, toi tu travaille dans la journée et dors les nuits, c'est bon, non ?

Et les week-end ?

On se débrouillera pour s'entendre, on peut bien faire semblant pendant deux jours, non ?

Lily réfléchit. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce que cela donnerait mais son instinct lui demandait d'accepter.

C'est d'accord.

Merci, je cours annoncer cette nouvelle à Remus avant qu'il ne se suicide.

Bah voilà, vous vous êtes enfin mis d'accord, dit alors Sirius le soir-même. Je savais que vous pouviez vous entendre.

James ne leva pas les yeux de son journal, lisant tous les articles qu'il y trouvait.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Lily qui affichait un faible sourire.

En fait, tant mieux si vous ne vous entendez pas. Lily Black sonne mieux que Lily Potter.

A l'évocation de ce « Lily Potter » Lily et James levèrent la tête et croisèrent mutuellement leurs regards.

Je viens d'apprendre qu'étant donné que tu as changé des heures, je vais devoir travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Ah bon ? Et c'est qui ? demanda James en déposant le journal sur la table que Lily s'empressa de prendre provoquant un regard appuyé sur elle de la part de James.

Une fille. Tu t'en rends compte ? Il me donne enfin une fille avec qui travailler. Je ne crois pas que le travail que nous ferons sera celui qu'ils demandent.

Remus éclata de rire.

Tu connais son nom ?

Ouais, on m'a donné son nom mais je m'en rappelle plus. Attends.

Sirius quitta ses amis et alla chercher sa veste et retira une carte.

Hélèna White. Tu connais ?

Non.

A mon avis, dit-il en s'affalant sur le canapé et en regardant toujours la carte, ce doit-être une petite coquine.

Remus et James le toisèrent.

Etant donné que je suis un expert en filles, je peux vous assurer que c'est une petite blonde aux yeux bleus avec des manières plus ou moins gracieuses.

Tu te trompes !

Les trois garçons levèrent la tête vers Lily.

C'est une fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux … pas bleues en tout cas.

Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Remus.

Voici sa photo, dit-elle en leur montrant une page du journal.

Sirius la lui arracha des mains et en même temps tous les trois fixèrent la photo de cette fille qui riait avec ses collègues.

L'auror la plus jeune depuis des années, lut Remus.

La plus jeune ? mon œil ! Elle 20 ans, juste deux ans de moins que nous, constata Sirius.

Ouais mais c'est une fille, lui rappela James.

Bon, on va voir ce que ça donne, dit alors Sirius en repliant le journal.

MERCI A TOUS !


	7. Chapitre 8 et 9

**Arie-Evans** : c'est pas grave si t(as pas laissé de review, t'as vu mon retard !bon là je ré-envoie deux chapitres, j'ai pas trop le choix, vu que j'ai plus de temps en ce moment mais la fic est finie alors je vais pas envoyer un par un c'est débile !j'espère que ça te plait toujours !En tout cas merci !

**Hayra** : et ouais sirius est parti à l'attaque comme tu dis !t'inquiète James et Lily s'entendront je te l'assure !en tout cas merci beaucoup, je suis extrêmement désolée du retard ! En prime deux chapitres mdrrr

**April Black Water** : avant la rentrée je vous offre deux chapitres, je suis désolée j'étais débordée !en tout cas merci pour la review, merci merci !

hr 

**NDA : Salut !**

**Voilà en fait j'ai crée récemment un forum essentiellement sur les maraudeurs ! les gens peuvent y déposer leurs fics, parler de leurs maraudeurs préférés, il peut y avoir des interviews des auteurs, et aussi des concours vraiment charmant tout ça !**

**Voilà j vous donne l'adresse en espérant y lire vos fics car il y a pas mal d'auteurs super talentueux ici, qui sont débordés d'imaginations, j'arrive pas à le croire alors n'hésitez pas, vous serez les bienvenus, je vous accueillerais les bras ouverts !**

**http/lesmaraudeurs01. plus si vous aurez des idées, vous pourrez nous en faire part, elles seront étudiées ! bref allez voir !**

hr 

**Chapitre 8 : L'auror la plus jeune.**

Il était décidé ainsi. James dormait dans la journée et travaillait les nuits et Lily cherchait du travail dans la journée. Elle s'occupait aussi bien de Léa. Personne ne se plaignait pour l'instant, tout allait bien.

Visiblement Lily n'avait toujours pas trouvé de travail car un jour où James dormait dans sa chambre et Léa qui faisait un boucan sur les escaliers fut bien vite arrêté par Lily :

- Ne fais pas trop de bruits Léa.  
- Et pourquoi ?

C'est juste au moment de passer devant la porte de James que Lily répondit :

- Oncle James dort.

Et elles rentrèrent dans la chambre de Lily.

James jura intérieurement et répéta ironiquement les paroles de Lily :

- _Oncle James dort … non mais vraiment …_

Il se réveilla vers 18h00 et se prépara pour aller au travail. Lorsqu'il descendit, il vit Sirius d'humeur maussade.

- Tiens qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?  
- Tu sais celle qui te remplace.. ?  
- Ouais, l'auror la plus jeune…  
- _Ouais, l'auror la plus jeune_, dit-il hypocritement  
- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Ce n'est pas une coquine ?  
- Tu parles ? Elle me fait travailler comme un chien Le premier jour, j'ai essayé de faire le gars autoritaire mais ça ne lui plaisait pas : _Complicité…_Après j'ai voulu la jouer au gars qui donne des ordres : _Respect des femmes…_ Après je voulais tout lui laisser : _Egalité entre hommes et femmes…_ Et maintenant c'est elle qui prendre le dessus et j'ai rien à dire. Elle m'énerve.

James éclata de rire, et il fut bien vite suivit par Lily et Remus qui n'en pouvaient plus.

- Riez bien, mais le jour où j'aurais le dessus, elle fera moins la fière. Et toi James, tu travaille avec qui ?  
- C'est aussi une fille. Elle s'appelle Eva, et elle est très gentille Nous nous entendons très bien

Remus surprit un étrange regard sur le visage de Lily.

Lorsqu'il fut près de 7h00 du matin, elle entendit la porte de James se refermer. Elle sut qu'il était rentré.

Sirius rentra dans son bureau complètement déboussolé, des mangemorts avaient tués une petite fille de 11 ans et il n'était pas arrivé à temps. Puis il pensa à Léa.

« Pourquoi pensait-il à elle ? Remus et Lily étaient à la maison pour veiller à elle, alors pourquoi avait-il peur que des mangemorts viennent chez eux pour l'enlever ? Jack était certes un grand auror, les mangemorts devaient être fiers qu'il était mort dans un accident….De plus James était le gardien du secret de leur manoir alors personne ne pouvait le trouver et en ce moment James était en train de dormir .. »

- Tiens tu as tout ça à remplir…dit-elle en lui balançant un tas de dossiers.

Sirius regarda la pile de feuilles qu'elle venait de lui donner tandis qu'elle s'occupait d'un de ses ongles. Il se releva rageusement et se planta devant elle.

- Non, je ne le ferais pas.  
- Ah bon ? Tu préfères que j'appelle Fudge.  
- Appelles qui tu veux, mais je ne remplirais pas ces dossiers sans que tu ne me donnes de coup de main. Je suis désolé mais si on doit travailler en équipe, tu dois également m'aider, je ne dois pas faire tout le boulot quand même.  
- Ecoute c'est moi qui range tout après, alors …  
- Je ne le ferais pas.  
- Bon d'accord, je vais devoir appeler le sous-conseiller.  
- Tu m'énerves avec tes menaces. Tu sais quoi aujourd'hui ça ne me fait rien du tout car je suis trop énervé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le sous-conseiller donna raison à Hélèna.

- Bien, si c'est comme ça.  
Il se leva et mit sa veste.

- Trouves-toi un autre co-équipier, moi je refuse de travailler avec toi dorénavant. Trouvez-moi quelqu'un d'autre : un homme de préférence. Tant que vous n'aurez pas trouvé, je ne reviendrais pas au travail. En plus, ça m'évitera de me faire un sang d'encre pour Léa.

Il claqua la porte avant de partir.

Sirius rentra chez lui vers les coups de 15h00. Remus et Lily furent étonnés.

- Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui ou quoi ? demanda Remus.  
- Non, je suis rentré.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Elle me soûle.  
- Qui ?demanda Remus.  
- L'auror la plus jeune.  
- Tu pourrais l'appeler par son nom, suggéra Remus.  
- White.  
- Je ne crois pas que c'est son prénom, constata Lily.  
- Je m'en fou.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Lily.

- J'aimerais bien qu'elle crève.  
- Oh t'es méchant là…dit alors James en descendant.  
- Mince, pourquoi as-tu décidé de travailler les nuits ? On était bien ensemble, non ?

James jeta un coup d'œil à Lily qui regardait ailleurs.

- Bon qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
- J'en avais mare de ses ordres alors je me suis un peu embrouillé avec elle, en plus je n'étais pas d'humeur.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- C'est …aujourd'hui …

James le regard surpris de voir Sirius mal à l'aise.

- Il y a une petite fille de 11 ans que j'ai vu mourir. J'ai rien pu faire ET C'EST CA QUI ME DEGOÛTE. L'AUTRE, ELLE ME DEMANDE DE REMPLIR DES PAPIERS ALORS QUE JE VIENS DE VOIR UNE FILLE MOURIR.

Lily apporta du thé pour tout le monde. C'était un prétexte pour calmer l'humeur de Sirius. D'habitude, il lui faisait toujours des clins d'œil mais là il semblait avoir tout oublier :

- Et après j'ai pensé à Léa.  
James sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Je sais pas pourquoi James, j'ai eu peur soudainement pour elle…  
- Il ne lui arrivera rien, le coupa James. Pas tant que je suis vivant.  
- Ah c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres. Ca fait du bien des fois d'entendre des phrases de ce genre. Bon je vais aller me reposer.

Remus et Lily le regardèrent interloqués. Soudain Lily posa un regard à James qui semblait réfléchir.

Sirius sortit de la salle de bain et vit son appareil vibrer. Il le prit et comprit qu'on l'appelait d'urgence. Il enfila bien vite ses habits et transplana. Il arriva au ministère :

- On a besoin de vous sur squard Grimmault. MAINTENANT !

Sirius transplana et lorsqu'il arriva sur terre, il vit plusieurs aurors, baguettes à la main, essayaient de défier les mangemorts.  
Il envoya un sort à un mangemort qui s'approchait de lui. Les sous-aurors s'emparèrent de lui pour le ligoter à l'aide de sorts spéciaux. Sirius se retrouva en duel avec un mangemort :

- _Avada Kedavra._  
- _Protego._

De justesse, pensa t-il.

Avant qu'il n'ai pu faire quelque chose, il l'envoya valser et il fut bientôt ligoté.

Soudain il sentit le froid entrer en lui, des sensations étranges. De mauvais souvenirs surgirent, il croyait que c'était dû au fait qu'il se trouve près de chez lui. Sa mère qui l'engueulait, sa mère qui le tapait, ses cousins qui le traitaient, son frère qui lui crachait à la figure, son départ si soudain, le fait que personne ne l'ai retenu, sa mère qui brûlait son nom dans son arbre, les cris…les disputes … les insultes ….

Soudain, il entendit les autres crier, les autres auror semblaient subir de drôles de choses, tout le monde était recroquevillés sur eux-même.

- Arrêtez, arrêtez…

Sirius reconnut la voix. Il la vit plus loin en train de les supplier de s'arrêter. Il vit alors un homme (pas sur ?) se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser. Il s'approcha plus rapidement il comprit que c'était un détraqueur.

- Spero … Spero …commença Sirius.  
- Arrêtez.  
- Lèves-toi espèce de poule mouillée, la traita Sirius.

Hélèna leva la tête et le vit.

- Envoie-le balader comme tu le fais toujours pour moi. Depuis quand tu acceptes que les autres t'embrassent ? Si lui il le fait, je te promets de t'embrasser. 

Relevant le défi, Hélèna leva sa baguette et se concentra :  
Inconsciemment, les paroles de Sirius germèrent dans son esprit :

« Envoie-le balader comme tu le fais toujours pour moi… »

Un premier sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Depuis quand tu acceptes que les autres t'embrassent ? »

Son cœur se réchauffa en moins d'une seconde.

« Si lui le fait, je te promets de t'embrasser. »

Elle se sentit rougir. Elle se releva tant bien que mal et elle entendit derrière elle, Sirius qui essayait de créer un patronus.

- Spero Patronum, cria t-elle en même temps que Sirius.

Un chien commença à aboyer devant quelques détraqueurs, tandis qu'un serpent repoussait le détraqueur qui était devant Hélèna.

Mais le serpent était largement plus rapide que le chien de Sirius qui se fatigua vite. Sirius commençait à perdre des forces ainsi qu'Hélèna. Bien que les deux animaux s'occupaient des détraqueurs, il y avait quelques mangemorts qui ne furent nullement affectés de la présence de ces détraqueurs.

Bientôt ils lancèrent des sorts aux mangemorts qui partirent bien vite.

Sirius regarda le serpent d'Hélèna et son chien.  
« Comment se faisait-il que son serpent était plus puissant que son chien. »

Hélèna accourut à lui qui s'était agenouillé sur le sol manquant de force.

- Ca va ?  
- A quoi as-tu pensé ?  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
- Comment se fait-il que ton serpent était plus puissant que mon chien ?  
- Je suis plus forte que toi …peut-être.  
- Prétentieuse !

Hélèna lui prit son bras et l'aida à se relever. Il s'appuya à elle, et ils se retournèrent pour voir les dégâts. Hélèna visionnait les images tandis que Sirius observait la maison au loin : son ancienne maison.

Hélèna remarqua enfin que Sirius s'intéressait à une certaine maison :

- Bon on y va ou tu vas rester là à la regarder ?

Ils transplanèrent pour arriver dans le bureau de Sirius. Sirius s'affala sur sa chaise. Les autres auror avaient été amenés à saint Mangouste.

Le sous-ministère arriva en trombe dans le bureau :

- Bravo Sirius, vous avez réussit à les repousser. Deux attaques dans la même journée c'est fort quand même et les deux fois vous avez été maître de la situation. J'espère que vous n'avez nullement décidé de démissionner car sans vous nous ne sommes rien.  
- J'accepte de rester à condition qu'on me change de partenaire.  
- Tu n'as pas trouvé qu'on formait une belle équipe tout à l'heure ? demanda Hélèna.

Sirius lui jeta un coup d'œil.

- Bah voilà vous vous entendez bien, bon je vais voir les autres.

Et il s'en alla.

- Je pourrais savoir en quoi on a formé une belle équipe ?  
- Bah j'ai pensé que …  
- C'est ma présence que tu apprécies, oui ?  
- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je pourrais m'en passer de ta présence, c'est juste que…  
- Ouais c'est ça …

Il se leva et la quitta. Hélèna le suivit :

- Eh, si tu veux on change tout de suite.  
- Ca sert à quoi ? Vu que tu veux absolument être avec moi.  
- Ne crois pas n'importe quoi Sirius.  
- Je crois ce que je veux. Et maintenant pourquoi tu me suis ?  
- Je ne te suis pas.

Elle s'arrêta.

- Bon à demain alors …

Et il s'en alla.

**Chapitre 9 : Lily malade.**

Lily s'amusait beaucoup avec Léa. Même si le temps devenait pluvieux, elles ne cessaient d'aller dehors pour se promener.

Remus leur avait maintes fois interdits mais elles faisaient leurs têtes de mules et Remus était obligé d'abdiquer.

Elles allaient dans le parc, puis après avoir joués à tous les jeux dont demandait Léa, elles décidaient de rentrer.

Mais un soir où la pluie était devenue plus forte qu'à l'ordinaire et que les deux filles étaient encore dehors, Remus les attendaient.

En général, elles rentraient toujours juste avant que James ne se réveille de peur de se faire engueuler par celui-ci mais cette fois, James n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller (18h du soir, je le rappelle parce qu'il travaille la nuit à partir de 18h30) et elles n'étaient toujours pas rentrer.

James se réveilla et Remus commença à paniquer.

« Où pouvaient-elles bien être ? »

Soudain il eut la fameuse idée de sortir pour aller les chercher et il prétextera d'avoir été avec elles. Il était sûr que James ne s'énervera pas, mais le problème c'est qu'il s'énervait à chaque fois qu'il se levait pour aller au boulot. Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque James l'appela.

- Remus, où vas-tu ?  
- J'allais faire un tour dehors.  
- Avec ce temps ? s'écria James. Il fait un temps à ne pas sortir un chien dehors et toi …  
- C'est bon, je ne vais pas mourir.  
- Où est Léa, demanda t-il en mettant sa cravate.

Remus se tordit les mains.

- Léaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, cria James. Léaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Il arriva au salon où il s'affala sur un des fauteuils.

- Léaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Remus, où est Léa ?

Soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et deux personnes entrèrent. Toutes les deux étaient mouillés de la tête aux pieds. James avait dû mal à les reconnaître à cause de leurs écharpes, leurs capuches et leurs gros manteaux. Mais la petite silhouette lui dit quelque chose.

Il se leva d'un bond et accourut vers la petite.

Léa était toute tremblante de froid. Il la tira par les épaules, lui enleva écharpe, gants, capuche et manteau avant de voir qu'elle tremblait de froid.

- Léa ? Tu vas bien ?  
- Oui, Oncle James, tout va bien.  
- Mais …

Léa éternua juste à ce moment-là.

James leva les yeux vers la deuxième silhouette qui enlevait sa capuche où une tignasse de cheveux roux tomba en cascade. James se leva, empoigna le bras de Lily et lui cria.

- Où étiez-vous ?  
- Nous nous sommes promenés.  
- Promenés ? avec ce temps ? MAIS T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ? TU VEUX LA TUER MA PAROLE.  
- Je ne …  
- LA FERME.

Il la poussa contre la porte, porta Léa et monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers sa chambre où il déposa Léa sur le lit.

- Léa ? Léa ?  
- Je vais bien Oncle James.  
- Mais tu éternues …dit-il dès qu'elle éternua une troisième fois.  
- Je vais dormir et tout ira bien. Toi, tu dois aller au travail.  
- Oui, mais …  
- Oncle Remus, Oncle Sirius et Lily sont là, non ?

En entendant le nom de Lily, James grommela.

- Allez vas-y.

Il se décida enfin à partir.

Lorsqu'il descendit, il vit Lily boire un thé chaud. Apparemment, elle aussi avait froid.

Il ne leur adressa aucun regard et quitta la maison.

Il revint vers 5h00 du matin. (« Je peux partir plus tôt car j'ai un problème à régler chez moi, c'est vraiment urgent ! ».)  
La première chose qu'il fit fut d'aller dans la chambre de Léa. Mais quelle ne fut pas surprise en voyant Lily agenouillée par terre s'appuyant au lit de Léa.

Il ne lui accorda aucun regard et arriva près de Léa. La main de Léa était posé sur celle de Lily. Il retira les deux mains mais constata que celle de Lily était froide.

- Léa, chuchota t-il. Léa ….  
Il lui toucha le front. Elle avait un peu de fièvre.

- Léa … ça va ?  
- Oncle James, demanda t-elle.  
- Oui c'est moi. Ca va mon cœur ?  
- Oui ça va bien. J'étais malade hier.  
- Pfff je le savais, à cause d'elle.  
- Oncle James, Lily est très gentille. Elle est restée à mes côtés toute la nuit, elle a tout fait pour que la fièvre tombe.  
- Elle n'est pas médecin à ce que je sache.  
- Mais elle ne pouvait pas appeler de médecin durant la nuit. Elle m'a dit que dès qu'elle sera réveillé, elle m'emmènera au médecin, mais je vais bien moi.

James l'écouta et jeta un coup d'œil à la Lily qui dormait.

- Moi, je crois que c'est elle qui va tomber malade si elle reste par terre, non ?  
- Ecoute, tu vas te rendormir, c'est d'accord ? Et moi je ramène Lily dans sa chambre.  
- D'accord.

James s'approcha de Lily.

Il la regarda longuement. Sa main n'était plus dans celle de Léa. Il semblait qu'elle avait encore froid même avec la cheminée où crépitait un bon feu. Ses cheveux roux cachaient une grande partie de son visage.

Il se mit devant elle, posa un de ses bras sous ses jambes et un de ses bras sur son dos et la souleva de terre. Lily se réveilla à moitié sentant qu'on la tirait de son lieu de sommeil et vit James qui la portait. Elle sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres et elle s'accrocha à son cou. La douceur des mains de Lily sur son cou le fit frissonner et il se promit de la jeter dans son lit sans la regarder.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre de Lily, il se surprit à la déposer lentement sur le lit. Lily avait encore ses bras gardés autour du cou de James. Il les lui fit lâcher doucement, et elle roula sur le côté et se recroquevilla. James lui mit une couverture et sortit sa baguette et alluma le feu dans la cheminée.

Dès que la pièce se réchauffa, il s'approcha d'elle et murmura :

- Nous t'avons gardés ici pour que tu t'occupes de Léa, pas pour que je me prenne la responsabilité de deux enfants.

Puis il s'en alla.

Lily qui était à moitié réveillé, sourit en entendant les paroles de James.

Il la considérait comme une enfant ? En temps normal elle aurait crié …._en temps normal bien sûr_.

Il était vers les coups de 9h30 lorsque Lily se réveilla. Elle ne se rappelait plus pourquoi elle était heureuse. Soudain lorsqu'elle vit où elle se trouvait, elle rougit en pensant aux quelques minutes agréables de la nuit. James qui la portait pour la poser sur son lit. James qui lui murmurait quelques mots … James qui …

Elle soupira. Elle avait encore froid, alors elle préféra rester dans son lit.

Remus et Léa étaient déjà réveillés.

- Lily n'est pas réveillé Oncle Remus ?  
- Non pas encore Léa et c'est bien bizarre. D'habitude elle se réveille toujours à 8h30.

Lily descendit enfin vers les coups de 11h30.

- Il fait froid, non ? remarqua Lily à Remus.  
- Lily, je trouve qu'il fait chaud.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Pourquoi portes-tu tout ça, dit-il en la voyant arrivée avec un pull col roulé, un châle, une grosse écharpe et des chaussettes épaisses.  
- Bah … il fait froid.

Remus porta une main sur son front.

- Ton front est brûlant.  
- …Ce doit être normal, non ?  
- Viens boire un thé.

Remus l'installa sur le canapé tandis que Lily se recroquevillait sur elle-même.

James se leva. Il se lava et mit son pantalon lorsqu'il se rappela de Léa.

Il sortit sans prendre la peine de mettre un pull ou un tee-shirt et dévala les escaliers.

Il vit alors quelqu'un roulé en boule sur le sofa, il se précipita vite vers la personne et releva la tête de la personne.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Lily.

- Où est Léa ?

Soudain, il la vit qui jouait avec des jouets. Il fut complètement rassuré.  
Lily jetait des coups d'œil sur son torse nu. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que sous ses chemises, sous ses tee-shirt se cachait un si beau corps. Elle cessa de le regarder car une quinte de toux la prit.

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda t-il intrigué détournant son regard de Léa pour la regarder.  
- Si ça va bien.

Il la crut sur place et s'assit à ses côtés.

Remus arriva et lui tendit une tasse de thé qu'elle prit entre ses mains. James fut étonné de la voir avec des gants.

- Tu as froid ? demanda t-il.  
- Oui.

Lily recracha le thé.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda honteusement Remus.  
- Il est … bizarre…

James éclata de rire.

- Les thés de Remus sont toujours dégueulasses.  
- Non, je trouve qu'elle est très bonne.  
- Ouais c'est ça, force-toi.  
- Non, je ne me force pas.

Et elle la but tandis que James s'en alla et Remus devint rouge de honte.


	8. Un peu trop tendre

Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy : désolée pour la mise en page mais je devais faire vite et j'ai trop de mal avec ce site !En tout cas merci quand même !

Kaena Black : Merci pour la review ! Je suis désolée du retard, pas si grand que ça mdrrr mais voilà la suite !

Perruche Cevenole : Ouais les choses s'arrangent et tu verras de la jalousie dans l'air ! Je suis contente que t'ai remarquée et que tu ai aimé la phrase de James quand il dit qu'elle n'est pas là pour qu'IL garde les deux enfants ! Moi elle m'amusai la phrase !merci merci !

Linoubell : Ah dès que tu étais revenue, t'es venue lire la suite ! C'es trop sympa de ta part !Alors merci pour la review !

Lilouthephoenix : Merci pour la review !

Alors je ne sais pas si finalement on a le droit de répondre aux reviews mais si quelqu'un le sait, est ce qu'il pourrait me confirmer le droit ou pas !

Chapitre 10 : Un peu trop tendre !

James alla trouver la petite Léa.

- Alors tu vas mieux toi ? Tu n'es pas malade ?  
- Non, mais Lily elle, elle est très malade.

James jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et vit Lily qui s'en alla. Elle était sûre qu'elle allait recracher ce qu'elle avait bu. Il se mit à rire en pensant à la tête que ferait Remus.

Il se leva et courut après elle.

Lily arriva jusque dans sa chambre et s'enferma dans la salle de bain qui faisait office des toilettes également.

Il l'attendit devant sa chambre toujours en souriant.

Il se décida à frapper à sa porte et entra (c'était quand même chez lui !)

Lily était assise sur son lit.

- J'étais sûre que tu as recraché ce que Remus t'as fait boire.

Lily ne répondit pas.

- Tu sais pas où on pourrait trouver de l'aspirine ?  
- Pourquoi faire ?

Lily soupira.

- Je veux dormir, c'est pour ça.

James quitta la pièce.

Lily refusa de manger à 12h00 (Elle avait trop peur de vomir).

- Où est Lily ? demanda James.  
- Elle n'a pas faim.  
- Elle sait que c'est mal pour la santé de ne pas manger.  
- Oui, je le sais, dit la voix de Lily en descendant.  
- Bah pourquoi tu ne manges pas ?  
- Tu savais que se forcer c'était mal pour la santé.

James lui gratifia d'un regard noir.

James se prépara pour le boulot lorsque Sirius arriva de meilleure humeur.  
- Tiens Sirius, tu sembles heureux ?  
- Normal, l'auror la plus jeune ne me donne plus de feuilles à remplir, elle le fait elle-même.

James sourit.

- C'est tellement facile à manipuler les filles.

James et Sirius sourirent tandis que Lily s'offusqua.

- Eh toi, qu'est ce que tu as ? On dirait une morte-vivante.

James émit un rire léger.

- Elle n'a pas mangé de toute la journée.

James prit sa veste et se tourna vers Lily.

- Mange un petit peu, on ne veut pas te perdre maintenant.

Et il s'en alla.

Remus et Sirius se regardèrent alternativement ne comprenant visiblement rien à ce que venait de dire James.

Les paroles de James se répercutèrent en échos dans son esprit.

Il voulait qu'elle mange. _Il voulait qu'elle mange_.

- Une attaque sur la rue de Grimmault Squard.  
- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont après cette rue ? demanda James  
- Je ne sais pas, allez-y

James et ses co-équipiers se trouvaient face à plusieurs mangemorts.  
Tous les mangemorts commencèrent à jeter des sorts. James essaya de les esquiver tous et tenaient absolument à ce que tous ses amis soient vivants. Puis deux sorts furent lancés et il les évita de justesse. Il attaqua un mangemort et celui-ci fut bientôt emprisonné par les autres aurors. A ce moment un mangemort attaqua et James reçut le sort en plein sur le bras.

Il lâcha sa baguette et à ce moment-là d'autres auror vinrent l'aider.

- James, rentrez chez vous et soignez cette blessure. Je ne sais pas où vous avez la tête mais vous ne contrôlez pas ce que vous faites. Que des erreurs et c'est pas bon !

James rentra finalement chez lui.  
Il ouvrit la porte de chez lui au moment où quelqu'un demandait :

- James ? C'est toi ?  
- Lily ? Que fais-tu debout à cette heure-ci ?  
- Je n'arrive pas à dormir.  
- Tu veux dormir avec moi, plaisanta t-il.  
- Quoi ?  
- Rien. Moi je vais aller dormir.

Il avança, puis s'arrêta.

- Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose pour que tu puisses dormir ?  
- Non, ça ira.  
- Ok. Si t'as besoin de quelque chose, tu sais où est ma chambre.

Et il s'en alla.

James enleva sa chemise. Il ne pouvait pas rester longtemps en bas vu que son bras lui faisait trop mal. Il alla le rincer, son sang coulait.

Dès qu'il le soigna, il mit une nouvelle chemise et descendit, certain que Lily se trouvait encore en bas.

- Toujours là ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu n'arrives toujours pas à dormir ?  
- Non.  
- Je pari que c'est parce que tu as faim mais comme tu as peur de vomir et bien tu ne manges pas.

Le silence de Lily, lui prouva qu'il avait raison.

- Attends, je vais te préparer une vraie tisane.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une tasse et la tendit à Lily.

- Bois-ça c'est un calmant.  
- Oui, mais …

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Bois, je te dis.

Lily le but goutte par goutte.

- C'est bizarre, au début, je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un de désagréable …  
- Et maintenant ?  
- Un gars comme Remus et Sirius.  
- Ouais .._comme Remus et Sirius_, ronchonna t-il.  
- Oh fais pas l'enfant, ria t-elle.

Puis elle posa ses deux mains sur l'épaule de James, là où il avait mal.

James repoussa aussitôt son bras.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Non, il y a eu une attaque cette nuit et ces mangemorts ont réussit à me jeter un sort sur le bras et ça fait très mal.  
- Désolée.  
- Tu n'y es pour rien, la rassura t-il.

Au fond, maintenant il se le demandait si ce n'était pas à cause d'elle. Chassant cette pensée, il la regarda boire.

- C'est bon ? demanda t-il en désignant la tasse.  
- Excellent.  
- Tant mieux.  
- T'es pas fatigué ?  
- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
- Tu devrais aller dormir, non ?  
- Et toi aussi, non ?  
- Ouais mais moi j'arrive pas à dormir.  
- Moi non plus d'ailleurs.  
- Cool, je ne serais pas seule.

James eut un sourire en coin.

- T'as prit combien de couvertures ?

Lily parut gênée et rougit en répondant :

- Trois.  
- Trois ? Mais …  
- J'ai froid.  
- C'est parce que tu ne manges pas. Attends.

Quelques minutes plus tard, James arriva avec des biscuits et posa le tout devant Lily.

- Manges.  
- Mais je n'ai pas faim.  
- Tu sais à quel point je peux être odieux Lily ?  
Elle se demanda alors à quel point il pouvait l'être. Finalement, elle se contenta de prendre un biscuit et le manger.

James la regarda faire et s'endormit petit à petit.

Lily continua de manger, elle croyait que James la surveillait.

Dès qu'elle en eut assez, elle se tourna vers James et dit :

- J'ai plus faim.

N'entendant aucune réponse, elle s'approcha (un peu trop près) de James pour voir ses yeux. (Je précise qu'ils sont dans le noir).

Lily était presque allongée sur lui, et fixait ses yeux. Elle s'habitua à la pénombre et contempla le visage endormi de James.

- Tu sais que tu es craquant James quand tu dors ?

A ce moment-là les yeux de James s'ouvrirent brusquement et Lily s'écarta aussitôt de lui en criant.

James eut un sourire en coin, se rappelant nettement des phrases de Lily.

- C'est vrai ça ?  
- De … de … de quoi tu parles ?  
- Allez arrêtes de faire ta maligne, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.  
- Je …je vais aller dormir.  
- Tu arriveras à dormir sans moi ?

Lily se leva et James eut un petit rire et ajouta :

- Tu sauras retrouver ma chambre ?

Lily fut clouée net. « Que venait-il de dire ? Ne l'invitait-il pas à dormir avec lui ? »

A ce moment-là deux bras enlaça sa taille et James murmura à son oreille.

- Tu veux dormir seule ?

Elle se retourna et James observa son visage.

- Alors ?  
- Ecoute James …

James fronça les sourcils.

- Tu sais … enfin je te considère comme un ami, tu comprends. Entre nous … c'est pas possible. Sirius, Remus, toi et moi on vit ensemble mais pas de trucs sérieux entre nous, c'était prévu, non ?  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
- C'est simple. On a décidé de vivre ensemble mais pas de relations sérieuses entre nous, enfin je veux dire je veux pas m'engager avec toi et ni avec l'un d'entre vous. J'ai trop de reconnaissance envers vous, je veux pas abuser. Je vous aime trop mais entre amis.

James se détacha d'elle.

- Oui oui bien sûr, ne me prends pas pour un idiot, je sais très bien, jamais je ferais ma vie avec toi. Et pour le lit il y a des milliers de filles qui accepteront mon offre. Toi, c'était pour plaisanter.

Aussitôt ces phrases dites, il s'en alla.


	9. Jalouse

Lilouthephoenix : ouais elle s'est vexée et tu vois qu'en fait maintenant elle est jalouse ! merci pour la review !

Perruche Cevenole : bah faut dire que James n'était pas gentil avec Lily au début !moi aussi si j'aurai été Lily, j'aurait dit oui ! enfin peut-être que j'aurai pris Sirius, c'est le meilleur ! bref merci !

April BlackWater : contente que la fic te plaise! Vraiment merci pour la review !

Kritari : merci pour la review !

SusyBones : ouais c'est vrai que de la pat de James aussi bien que Lily la réplique était cinglante !Ah tu aimes la nouvelle personnalité de James envers Lily ? c'est vrai qu'il est chou comme ça !c'est vrai que c'est nul la rentrée moi c'est dans une semaine !voilà la suite, j'espère que je n'étais pas trop ne retard !

Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy : ouais c'est genre juste pour plaisanter qu'il la voulait en réalité il la veut !m'enfin merci !

Aziza : Non t'inquiète pas, vous ne serez pas condamner à errer sans la fin de cette histoire car vous l'aurez c'est juste que j'oublie de publier !merci pour la review et du compliment !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapitre 11 : Jalouse.

Depuis cet incident, Lily n'avait plus revu James. C'est bizarre mais pendant au moins une semaine elle ne l'avait pas vu, ni parlé, ni entendu.

Lily se demandait si elle n'avait pas été un peu dur avec James mais d'un côté ça l'étonnait qu'il réagisse comme ça, il avait été d'accord quand elle lui avait dit que c'était pas possible, alors pourquoi l'ignorait-elle, parce que finalement Lily l'avait bien compris : James l'ignorait et faisait tout pour ne pas la voir.

Qu'aurait-il fait s'il l'avait vu ?

Elle avait demandé à Remus et Sirius pourquoi James ne rentrait plus, mais ils l'avaient rassuré en disant qu'il avait des horaires différentes qu'avant. Lily n'y croyait pas bien sûr.

« Sirius, je peux te demander quelque chose », demanda Hélèna.

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi James a décidé de travailler la nuit. »

« Ce n'est pas tes affaires. »

« Tu pourrais me répondre. »

« Pas envie, répondit-il en examinant un dossier. »

« Tu pourrais m'écouter. »

« Ecoute White, dit-il en détachant son regard du dossier, je travaille, moi, alors laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Tu pourrais m'appeler Hélèna. »

« Ouais c'est ça. »

Hélèna lui fit une grimace qu'il ne vit pas et retourna travailler.

Remus, lui aussi avait remarqué qu'entre Lily et James ça ne tournait pas rond, il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Avant, ils se criaient dessus et maintenant ils s'ignoraient.

Remus avait une petite idée là-dessus.

Lily se promit qu'elle allait lui parler dès qu'il rentrerait. Elle était allongée dans son lit et attendit que James revienne du travail. Elle voulait mettre les points sur les « i ». S'ils ne voulaient aucune relation, pourquoi est ce qu'il l'ignorait ?

Au bout de quelques heures d'attente, il revint enfin. Elle entendit des pas sur les escaliers et se leva. Elle s'arrêta net quand elle entendit que quelqu'un accompagnait James. Elle colla son oreille à la porte pour écouter et fut complètement surprise par ce qu'elle entendait :

« Allez viens ma chérie, il ne reste que quelques marches. »

« Mais je suis complètement fatiguée, mon ange. »

« Ah bon ? s'étonna James. Et moi, alors ? »

La fille se mit à rire, il eut un long silence dans lequel Lily évita d'imaginer ce qui se passait.

Une image lui traversa l'esprit : Et s'ils s'embrassaient !

Et puis qu'importe, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

« Allez viens maintenant. »

Le rire de la fille lui parvint jusqu'aux oreilles. Dès qu'elle entendit la porte de James s'ouvrir et se refermer, Lily se jeta dans son lit.

'Un traître, il n'était qu'un traître. Il lui faisait des avances et quelques jours plus tard, il ramenait quelqu'un d'autre dans son lit. Elle le détestait, elle voulait le tuer.'

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et elle n'osa imaginer ce qu'ils faisaient seuls dans la chambre.

Elle était dégoûtée de savoir que James et une filles inconnue (sûrement cette Eva dont il parle souvent) dans la même chambre, enfermés pour un seul lit.

Vers 8h30, elle sortit de sa chambre, et à ce moment-là, la fille en sortit.

La fille portait …

Lily voulut la défigurer, la taper, la ..

La fille portait la chemise de James, QUE la chemise de James. Lily était folle de rage en voyant ça.

La fille avait les cheveux lâchés et à la grande déception de Lily, elle était largement beaucoup plus belle qu'elle, avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux noisettes, elle avait une taille moins fine que Lily, et des formes beaucoup plus appétissantes pour un homme.

La fille dévisagea de la tête aux pieds Lily.

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Je vis ici. »

« Pourtant James m'a toujours dit qu'il n'y avait que deux autres garçons qui vivaient ici et … sa nièce de 7 ans. »

Lily sentit une pointe de rage l'envahir.

'Comme ça elle n'existait pas pour James.'

« Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » s'énerva t-elle.

« James a mal à la tête, il m'a demandé de ramener de l'aspirine. Tu sais où je pourrais en trouver ? »

« En bas dans la cuisine », répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

La fille attendit que Lily descende et aille dans le salon pour aller elle-même dans la cuisine.

« Je le déteste, siffla Lily »

« Et bah dis donc, on dirait que ton ami a une touche pour une certaine Eva », dit alors Hélèna.

« Bon sang, tu peux pas te taire », lui répondit Sirius.

« T'es pas marrant. »

« La ferme », répondit-il.

Hélèna le regarda un peu vexée et s'en alla.

'Il la considérait vraiment comme un rien, il le payerait.'

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de partir, Sirius se leva et vit Hélèna travailler.

« Tu restes ou tu t'en vas ? »

« Euh … j'allais y aller. »

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? »

« Euh … »

Sirius, lasse d'attendre, s'en alla devant la mine déçue de Hélèna.

Pourtant il l'attendit quand même lorsqu'elle fut dehors.

« Bon je t'accompagne. »

Tous les deux marchèrent côte à côte sans parler. En fait, ils n'avaient rien à se dire, et pourtant Hélèna mourrait d'envie qu'il lui parle.

'Pourquoi ? se demanda t-elle.'

« Tu vis toute seule ? »

« Avec ma grand-mère », répondit-elle.

« Ok. »

« Et toi ? »

« Deux copains et une copine. »

Hélèna s'arrêta net.

'Une copine ? une copine ? il avait bien dit une copine ?'

« Ta petite copine ? »

« Une amie », répondit-il.

Ils arrivèrent enfin jusque chez Hélèna.

« Tu entres ? »

« Non, je suis fatigué, je vais rentrer. »

Hélèna fit un faible sourire, et il s'en alla.

James s'était levé et descendit. Il s'assit sur le canapé et ne fit pas attention au regard de Lily posé sur lui.

Peu après, Eva descendit et s'assit à ses côtés.

Ils mangèrent tout en rigolant à leurs blagues. Lily n'était pas des leurs tandis que Léa et Remus s'amusaient avec Eva : ils la trouvaient très gentille, alors que pour Lily, elle n'était qu'une garce.

Plus tard, James prit le bras de Eva (un peu trop tendrement pour Lily), et ils s'en allèrent.


	10. Fin et épilogue

Aziza : Un grand merci à toi qui aime ma fic ! oui c'est vrai que là ça commence à chauffer, Lily qui devient jalouse ça devient trop bizarre lol ! Bah James est ce qu'il veut montrer à Lily, c'est juste pour la rendre jalouse ! Quoi tu voudrais tuer James ? lol ! voilà tu vois j'oublie pas, avec tes reviews comment puis-je oublier de publier ! J 'ai voulu vous mettre au moins la fin !lol

Perruche Cevenole : Tu détestes tous les personnages, encore Eva je peux comprendre mais le couple James/Lily ? T'es sûre que tu le déteste ? lol !Mais bon c'est normal qu'elle s'en rende pas compte, t'as vu comment il était au début avec elle !mdrrr ! Bah voilà la fin finalement !Non j'ai plus de chemises lol ! (En fait je veux pas les donner mdrr ! Non tu peux même le pre,ndre en entier James, moi je veux que Sirius !) +

Kaena Black : Euh oui c'est vrai il porte bien son nom, bah c'est pour ça et même le titre de la fic !Merci pour la review !

Lily : Ah tu trouves que les hommes sont tous les mêmes ? Bah James lui il la voulait, faut dire que c'est elle qui l'a rejeté ! Non non t'inquiète pas je suis pas un mec, je suis bien une fille lol !ContentE que tu aimes ma fic ! Ah ouais lol quand il veut la balancer mais finalement il ne le fait pas ! c'est vrai que de ce côté, on sait pas trop à chaque fois ce qu'il veut ! m'enfin merci beaucoup pour la review !

April Blackwater : Contente que ma fic te plaise toujours, alors voici la suite, j'espère que ça t'a plu quand même !

Susybones : Alors toi je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier car je vois souvent ton nom dans les reviews de mes fics et pas que celle-ci !Ouais il est que à Lily notre James national !Ouais il est clair que lorsque Eva est là, Lily s'est rendue compte qu'elle l'aimait mais bon quand même ! Alors tu l'aimes ou pas Eva ? lol ! merci beaucoup !

Kritari : c'est pas grave si tu te log pas ! De toute façon Eva ne réapparaît plus alors ca va non ? en tout cas merci pour la review !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Chapitre 12 : Fin et Epilogue.**

Lily était dégoûtée.

Même Remus et Léa s'étaient amusés avec cette Eva que Lily détestait par-dessus tout. Il n'avait même pas honte de ramener une fille.

Lorsque Remus l'avait ramené elle, il en avait fait tout un drame et lorsqu'il s'agissait de cette Eva, et bien personne n'avait le droit de dire quelque chose sur elle … sur lui…

C'est purement de l'injustice.

Elle se promit d'aller le voir coûte que coûte.

Le temps passa et cette fois, Lily était sûre : James n'était pas revenu depuis deux jours. Elle le soupçonna alors de prétexter une mission alors qu'il se trouvait chez Eva. Mais pourquoi se posait-elle mille et une question à son sujet ?

Il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait. C'était sa vie après tout, non ?

- On dirait que les mangemorts se font moins nombreux, constata Sirius.  
- Ouais, à croire qu'ils ont eu peur quand on les a massacré.

Sirius parut un moment gêné puis s'avança vers elle.

- Je peux te poser une question ?  
- Ouais vas-y.  
- A quoi as-tu pensé la dernière fois quand les détraqueurs étaient là.

Hélèna se sentit un peu gênée par la question.

- Euh … je m'en rappelle plus.  
- Tu sais, j'étais un bon élève en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et j'étais étonné que ton serpent était largement plus fort que mon chien, alors tu vois je …j'ai pas compris grand chose…Tu peux me dire ? Bon ils enlevaient les souvenirs, mais moi je n'avais que le souvenir de cette petite fille que j'ai vu mourir dans l'après-midi, c'est peut-être pour ça, mais toi comment as-tu réussit ?  
- Peut-être pour gagner à ton défi, dit-elle en se levant.  
- Mais t'as pensé à quoi au juste.  
- En quoi est-ce important de le savoir ?  
- Je ne sais pas … je voulais savoir …

Le sujet était clos.

- En fait … dit-elle au bout d'un moment, ce sont tes phrases, elles étaient encore vivantes et réelles dans ma tête alors …  
- Quoi ?  
- Enfin tu venais juste de les prononcer, c'était un souvenir heureux à peine récent alors tu vois ?  
- Un souvenir heureux ?

Hélèna ne dit rien, et Sirius lui prit son bras et l'attira à lui.

- Ne serais-tu pas folle de moi par hasard ?

Hélèna le regarda.

- Non, pas du tout.  
- Tant mieux car je ne t'aime pas, dit-il n la lâchant misérablement.

Hélèna fut complètement choquée, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Ca l'avait tué d'avance.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et elle regarda Sirius chercher des dossiers sur son bureau. A un moment, il leva la tête et croisa le regard de Hélèna. Il s'arrêta subitement de chercher lorsqu'il vit une larme couler. Hélèna se retourna et essuya ses larmes.

Sirius s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu pleures ?  
- Non, pas du tout.  
- Regardes-moi pour voir ?

Hélèna regarda ailleurs mais Sirius releva son menton vers elle et sourit.

- Tu pleures pour moi ?  
- Arrêtes avec tes insinuations. Tu n'es qu'un …t'es détestable comme mec. Tu joues avec le cœur des filles. Tu … vas t-en, je veux plus te revoir.  
- On dirait que tu es bel et bien folle de moi.  
- Vas au diable, lui cria t-elle.

Sirius se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras et de la consoler.

- Je t'ai pas demandé de m'aimer.  
- Vas te faire foutre, lui cracha t-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.  
- Excuses-moi mais c'est toi qui te colle à moi, là.

Elle voulut partir mais il la serra dans ses bras.

Sirius et Hélèna arrivèrent tous les deux le soir-même.  
Sirius la présenta bien vite et s'installa sur le canapé en prenant Léa sur ses genoux.

- Hélèna, je te présente Léa.  
- Léa ? demanda Hélèna en jetant un coup d'œil à Lily.  
- C'est la nièce de James.  
- Ah, dit-elle soulagée.

Elle s'assit à côté de Remus qui s'empressa de mieux l'accueillir que Sirius qui ne lui avait même pas apporter juste un verre d'eau.

James arriva peu après. (Je précise qu'il vient de rentrer chez lui, et qu'il ne revient pas de sa chambre).

- Tiens, ça fait longtemps ? dit alors Sirius.  
- J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.  
- Ah bon ? s'étonna les autres.  
- Je pars pour la France.

Lily fut clouée sur place.

- Quoi ? cracha Sirius.  
- Et oui, vous avez bien entendu, je viens d'avoir une mission vraiment très importante et on m'envoie en France. C'est pas super, non ?

Remus se leva et le félicita.

- Mais c'est super, tu as vraiment trop de chance. Mais tu pars seul ?  
- Ouais, Eva veut m'accompagner mais je veux pas, elle est trop dangereuse cette mission, je veux pas la perdre.

Lily sentit son visage se crisper.

- Alors déjà que tu m'as quitté pour la mission, maintenant tu veux quitter le manoir? constata Sirius.  
- Mais je reviendrais, c'est pas la mort. C'est pas comme si j'ai décidé de déménager.  
- Ouais, après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux.  
- Je savais que je pourrais vous convaincre, dit James en le prenant dans ses bras.

Soudain il vit Hélèna.

- Hélèna White.  
- James Potter ?  
- Oui.  
- Sirius me parle beaucoup de toi.  
James jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius.

« Il se demandait ce que faisait Hélèna chez lui. »

- Et …

« Mais il ne voulait pas paraître impoli »

- Nous sommes frères.

Puis il se tourna vers les autres.

- Bon je prépare ma valise, j'y vais demain.

Et il monta.

Lily sentit son cœur se brisé en mille morceaux à cette annonce.  
« Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas les quitter, il ne pouvait pas … c'était impossible »

Elle monta à son tour et toqua à la porte de James puis entra :

James était en train de ranger quelques vêtements dans sa valise quand il la vit.

- Tiens Lily, comment ça vas ?  
- Alors tu as décidé de nous quitter ?  
- Oui, comme tu le vois. Avec cette mission, je vais me ramasser un tas d'argent.  
- Mais tu en as pas besoin.  
- Je te demande pardon.  
- Ecoute James, t'as un grand manoir, t'as la nourriture qu'il te faut … enfin … que vas-tu faire avec cet argent ?  
- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Lily ?  
- Et Léa ? Tu as pensé à Léa ? Tu ne peux pas la quitter ? Enfin c'est bête quoi … tu …  
- Bah Léa est plus habituée à toi qu'à moi.  
- Oui mais ça reste ta nièce.

Il se mit à réfléchir.  
« C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pensé à elle. »

- De toute façon, j'ai déjà accepté, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. J'ai donné ma décision.  
- Tu peux revenir sur ta décision. Tu ne peux pas nous quitter.  
- Mais Lily, tout le monde est d'accord.  
- Et moi ? T'as pensé à moi ?

Lily comprit enfin. Pendant des jours et des jours elle se demandait pourquoi elle pensait tant à James ? Pourquoi elle était jalouse de cette Eva ? Pourquoi ça la blessait de savoir qu'il en fréquentait une autre ? Pourquoi il ne venait plus ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle l'aimait.

- J'ai besoin de toi et … tu as besoin de moi … pour vivre.  
- Je croyais qu'il n'y aurait aucune relation sérieuse.  
- Ce sont des balivernes, j'étais malade ce jour-là.

Elle lui tira le col de sa chemise.

- Ne me quittes pas, je t'en prie, ne pars pas …ne …  
James la regarda un peu surpris de sa réaction. Il n'y comprenait vraiment rien.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prends Lily, dit-il en posant ses mains sur les siennes pour la détacher de lui.  
- S'il te plait, ne t'en pas. On est pas bien tous les cinq ? Si tu pars…  
- Mais je ne pars que pour deux mois.  
- Emmènes-moi avec toi alors. Je ne pourrais pas vivre loin de toi.  
- Lily … mais …  
- Je t'aime bordel. T'as toujours pas compris ?

James fut cloué sur place.  
« Elle …elle l'aimais ? Elle … cette Lily ? Cette fille avec qui il a passé son temps à se disputer l'aimait ? Mais …. »

- Je veux pas … je veux pas que tu partes, les autres peut-être que ça ne les dérange pas … mais moi …Enfin je sais que t'as Eva mais … je peux peut-être prendre une toute petite place, non ?

James la regarda. Elle était si mignonne quand elle le suppliait de ne pas partir. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé qu'elle l'aimait plus que Sirius et Remus. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé qu'une fille puisse l'aimer à ce point.

- Juste une toute petite place, supplia t-elle.  
- Tu as déjà pris toute la place.

Lily le fixa. Visiblement elle n'avait pas compris.

- Tu as déjà pris toute la place, répéta t-il.

James ouvrit ses bras et Lily s'y jeta. James la serra fort dans ses bras.

- Je ne partirais pas, je ne partirais jamais sans toi mon ange. Je ne te quitterais pour rien au monde.

Lily se blottit à lui. Elle était trop heureuse, tellement heureuse de savoir que James n'allait pas partir.

- Cette chambre te plait, la taquina t-il.  
- Tout me plait à partir du moment où tu y es.

Il souleva son menton et leurs regards se croisèrent. Lentement il approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

- Je ne pars plus, déclara James en descendant à la suite de Lily.  
- Et pourquoi ça ?  
- Deux mois sans ma Lily, c'est …

Les autres bloquèrent sur le « ma Lily ».

- Vous avez finalement fini par vous entendre, c'est pas trop tôt ! dit alors Remus.

Epilogue.

Un matin à 8h45

- Et voilà la petite à maintenant 11 ans, elle va sans doute recevoir très bientôt la lettre de Poudlard ? dit alors James.  
- Et puis quoi encore ? pourquoi est ce que l'on ne l'inscrirait pas à Beauxbâtons, j'ai fait mes études là-bas et …  
- Beauxbâtons c'est nul, remarqua James.  
- N'importe quoi, répondit sa femme Lily.  
- Moi je vous conseille de l'inscrire à Durmstrang, dit Hélèna, c'est la meilleure école.

Sirius arriva dans la cuisine, embrassa sa femme et s'assit.

- Vous parlez de quoi ?  
- Je me disais que c'est mieux si Léa allait à Durmstrang.  
- T'es folle, à Durmstrang il n'y a que les futurs mangemorts.  
- J'étais là-bas, répondit Hélèna.  
- C'est pour ça qu'il te manque des neurones.  
- Saleté de mari.  
- Tu crois que t'es mieux.  
- Va te faire voir.  
- Où ? Vers une autre femme ? C'est vrai, je peux ?  
Hélèna le gratifia d'un regard noir et il éclata de rire avec Remus et James.

Mais ce fut de courte durée car Sirius la porta et l'emmena hors de la cuisine.

- Lâche-moi, lui cria t-elle.

Un hibou arriva et il déposa une lettre devant Léa qui s'était bouchée les oreilles face à ses oncles et tantes qui décidaient de son avenir.

Remus lut par-dessus Léa et s'écria.

- Elle est à Poudlard.


End file.
